Frist
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang kami. Dia adalah majikanku, Haruno Sakura. Dan aku adalah Sasu... kucing hitam yang bersumpah akan selalu menjaganya seumur hidupku./"Kau kucing hitam yang spesial. Ada syaratnya jika kau ingin menghidupkan gadis itu kembali dan mengatakan semua yang ingin kau katakan padanya."/"Namaku... Sasuke."/SasuSaku Fiveshot/Mind to RnR?
1. Kapitel Eins

"Sasu-_chan_ sayang~"

Kuhentikan acara makanku sesaat. Dengan cepat, aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan menegakkan telingaku—tanda bahwa aku mendengar suaranya yang nyaring itu.

"Ah, kau di sini rupanya," dia tersenyum sementara aku menatapnya penasaran hingga kedua bola mataku membulat penuh. Dia berjongkok lalu mengelus kepalaku pelan, "Sasu lagi makan? Wah, maaf mengganggumu sayang," dia tertawa kecil. Walau berkata seperti itu, tetap saja dia menekan kepalaku dengan gemas sebelum melepasnya, "sana makan lagi."

Tanpa perlu dia perintah dua kali, aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku dan meraup sarden khusus buatannya. Sarden paling enak yang pernah kumakan di dunia ini. Aku memakannya dengan lahap, hingga menjilat dasar-dasar mangkuk, berharap masih ada bumbu sarden yang tersisa. Setelah menjilat beberapa kali hingga bersih, akhirnya aku menjilat bibirku sendiri lalu memposisikan diriku duduk dengan dua kaki depanku berdiri tegak.

Ekor panjangku mengibas-ngibas tanda bahwa hari ini pun aku puas dengan makan siangku. Gadis itu memperhatikanku tanpa menghilangkan senyum jahilnya. Aku menatapnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya aku menjilati tubuhku yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Dia tertawa lagi, mengira aku mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Sasu-_chan _lucu banget sih," tanpa mempedulikan keadaan dimana aku baru saja selesai makan, dia langsung menggendongku dan memelukku sangat erat hingga aku meronta karena merasa sesak, "hahaha tenang... tenang Sasu, aku hanya akan membawamu ke tempat tidurmu," begitu katanya. Tentu saja dia tahu aku akan selalu tidur setelah makan. Aku tinggal bersama dia sudah hampir dua tahun, bukan tidak mungkin dia sudah menghafal semua kebiasaanku.

Dia menaruhku pelan di atas bantal yang memang dibelinya khusus hanya untukku. Aku masih menjilati tubuhku beberapa saat sampai akhirnya aku meringkuk agar aku bisa tidur dalam posisi yang hangat. Kedua mataku masih terbuka ketika dia berbaring di sampingku lalu mengelus tubuhku dengan lembut, menuntunku untuk terlelap dalam mimpi. Dia tersenyum saat aku meliriknya dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam. Sebentar lagi, aku akan tertidur.

Ya.

"Mimpi yang indah, Sasu-_chan._"

Dia majikanku, gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun bernama Haruno Sakura.

"_Meow..._"

Dan aku adalah Sasu... kucing hitam yang bersumpah akan selalu menjaganya seumur hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warnings : AU, semi-OOC_

_Genres : Supernatural/Angst/Romance_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FRIST**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~ KAPITEL EINS ~_

_Verboten Schicksal_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura! Sudah ibu katakan, jangan tidur di samping Sasu, bulunya bisa masuk ke hidungmu! Bahaya!" suara keras yang kukenal itu langsung memasuki indra pendengaranku membuatku langsung bangun dan menegakkan kepalaku. Tapi... lain halnya dengan gadis yang tertidur di sampingku ini. Ah, setelah mengelusku ternyata dia pun juga ikut tertidur.

Sang wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Sakura itu langsung mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Aku sedikit kesal, padahal bantal itu kan memang tempat tidurku, lalu mengapa aku yang diusir? Harusnya dia yang membangunkan Sakura! Yah, aku tahu dia juga berniat membangunkan anaknya itu, tapi aku juga tidak perlu diusir dari tempat tidurku, 'kan? Ini tidak adil. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan tidur siangku.

"Sakura! Ayo bangun!" ibu Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh anaknya. Sementara aku hanya duduk tenang menyaksikan drama picisan ibu dan anak ini, dengan muka sebal tentunya, "Ibu bilang, bangun! Ini tempat tidur Sasu! Kamu tidur di tempat tidurmu sendiri dong, Sakura!" ah, apa yang ingin kukatakan dengan bahasa manusia itu pun akhirnya diucapkan juga oleh sang ibu. Terima kasih, bu.

Telingaku kembali menegak dan ekorku terangkat ke atas ketika mendengar suara lenguhan Sakura. Ah, dia bangun! Dia sudah bangun!—entah kenapa pikiranku melonjak senang. Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku lalu berjalan mendekati wajah gadis tersebut. Mencoba membantu ibu untuk membangunkannya, aku mendekatkan hidungku pada wajahnya lalu mengendusnya intens, seakan aku baru saja menemukan suatu hal yang menarik.

Kulihat ekspresi Sakura mulai terganggu dengan dengusan dan suara dengkurku yang manja. Aku sempat menghentikan kegiatanku saat ibu tertawa, aku menolehnya sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku. Ekor panjangku bergoyang ke kanan kiri di udara—semakin tertarik dengan kegiatan yang tengah kulakukan saat ini. Hingga akhirnya... aku menjilat pipinya dengan lidah kasarku. Awalnya kedua matanya terbuka perlahan, sampai akhirnya dia terkejut melihat wajahku yang sangat dekat lalu dia pun reflek memundurkan wajahnya.

"Kyaaaaaa! Sa-Sasu!?" dia bertanya dengan napas memburu, sepertinya aku terlalu mengejutkannya. Setelah menatapku, dia menatap ibunya lalu berkata jengkel, "I-Ibu kenapa ketawa sih!? Kenapa membiarkan Sasu menjilat wajahku di saat aku sedang tidur?" tanyanya tanpa mengurangi _volume _bicaranya. Dia terlihat kesal, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi penasaran seperti sebelumnya.

Ibu Sakura masih belum berhenti tertawa hingga akhirnya dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, "Ini tempat tidur Sasu, sayang. Wajar kan kalau dia ingin agar kau segera pindah dari tempat tidurnya? Kau mengganggu dia dan lagi..." aku menatap sang ibu ketika dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "...sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan pernah tidur bersama Sasu! Bulunya bisa masuk ke dalam hidungmu dan bisa mengganggu sistem pernapasanmu!"

Aku sedikit memundurkan tubuhku karena kaget mendengar nada suara ibu meninggi. Sakura juga sama, hanya saja dia masih bisa tertawa kikuk sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "_Meong!_" aku mengeong, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan , "_Hentikan pertengkaran bodoh ini, aku ingin kembali tidur di bantalku!_" tapi... tetap saja aku tidak akan pernah bisa memakai bahasa manusia atau tidak mungkin mereka akan mengerti apa yang ingin kukatakan.

"Kenapa, Sasu?" sepertinya Sakura senang karena akhirnya berhasil kabur dari tatapan maut ibunya. Aku menatapnya malas, "Ah, kau ingin bermain denganku, ya? Ayo! Ayo main! Aku juga sudah tidak ngantuk lagi, ehehe!" tuh kan. Cih, aku ingin tidur, bodoh!

Namun, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, aku yang memang tidak bisa bahasa manusia akhirnya hanya mengeong pasrah. Kuberi tahu saja, terkadang manusia itu adalah makhluk egois yang selalu merasa semua perkiraannya tepat. Apalagi dalam menebak keinginan binatang peliharaan mereka. Sebenarnya itu sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi, aku sering berkumpul dengan para kucing tetangga dan berbagi cerita dengan mereka dan mereka pun mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku.

Contohnya seperti sekarang ini, aku ingin tidur tapi Sakura malah mengira aku ingin bermain dengannya. Kemarin justru lebih parah, aku mencari air sampai ke kamar mandi karena aku ingin minum dan air di tempat minumku sudah habis, tapi Sakura justru mengira aku ingin mandi. Hebat sekali, padahal dia tahu aku juga sama seperti kucing lainnya yang benci dengan air. Tidak mungkin aku sengaja memintanya untuk memandikanku—sama saja dengan cari mati. Tidak. Mungkin.

Ukh, seminggu sekali aku memang harus dimandikan—begitu kata ibu Sakura. Aku punya kamar mandi kecil khusus di belakang. Jika air sudah dikeluarkan dari kran di kamar mandi tersebut, itu artinya aku akan dimandikan dalam waktu dekat. Secepat mungkin aku akan berlari ke langit-langit rumah dan tidak akan turun sampai esok harinya. Itu juga kalau aku punya kesempatan untuk lari, kalau tidak... neraka akan muncul di depan mataku.

"_Meong! Meong!_" kembali ke keadaan sekarang, aku mengeong berkali-kali lalu menghindar saat dia berusaha membawaku ke dalam gendongannya. Tapi bukannya mengerti, dia justru menarik kaki depanku dengan cepat hingga aku tak bisa bergerak lalu menggendongku secara brutal, "_Meooong!_" aaaaah, seandainya aku bisa bahasa manusia!

"Sst! Tenanglah Sasu sayaang," dia ini tidak peka atau bagaimana sih? Sudah jelas aku berontak di dalam gendongannya, harusnya dia mengerti aku sedang tidak ingin diajak main sekarang! "ayo kita main di luar saja, cuacanya lagi bagus!" begitu katanya sembari berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu berlari keluar dengan aku yang berada di dalam gendongannya.

"Jangan bermain terlalu sore, Sakura!" teriak ibu Sakura dari jauh. Dia tersenyum saat aku menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon agar aku segera diselamatkan dari gendongan anaknya. Cih, ibu dan anak sama-sama tidak peka. Menyebalkan.

"Iya bu!" balas Sakura yang kemudian membuka kunci pintu depan rumahnya. Kami berdua pun keluar dari rumah.

Seiring dengan pintu depan rumah yang Sakura tutup perlahan, aku mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan dalam hati. Merasa tidak ada kesempatan untuk kembali lagi, akhirnya aku menyandarkan kepalaku pasrah di atas dada Sakura yang masih menggendongku seraya berlari menjauh dari rumah.

Selamat tinggal... tidur siangku.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Kemarin memang benar-benar hari yang buruk. Seharian, bahkan setelah pulang dari jalan-jalan pun, Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengajakku bermain. Setiap aku berusaha menyandarkan kepalaku _minimal _sebentar saja, dia pasti akan langsung membangunkanku dengan berbagai trik yang membuat insting kucingku meningkat. Huff, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia, tapi yang jelas menjadi kucing juga cukup melelahkan.

Tapi, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, sudah seminggu ini Sakura terus mengajakku bermain. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya dia selalu mengabaikanku karena dia fokus dengan pelajarannya semenjak masuk semester dua—setidaknya itu yang kudengar dulu ketika dia berbincang dengan ibunya. Aku malu mengakuinya, tapi jujur saja sebelum seminggu belakangan ini, aku yang sering mengajaknya bermain. Berbagai cara kulakukan agar dia meresponku, mengelus kakinya, lompat ke pangkuannya, menjilat kakinya, dan macam-macam.

"Sasuuu, main lagi yuk!" oh, tidak lagi. Aku membuka setengah mataku yang sebelumnya sudah terpejam. Melihatnya yang sedang tersenyum sesaat sampai akhirnya aku kembali memejamkan mataku, "Tadi ibu menyuruhku membeli telur, aku bosan kalau sendirian, kau pergi temani aku, ya!" kata-katanya itu masuk ke dalam telingaku tanpa perlu kuminta.

Belum sempat aku mengeong untuk menolak, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Sakura menggendongku lagi. Tubuhku yang sudah lelah, terlalu lemas untuk berontak. Akhirnya yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya menatap wajahnya jengkel. Tapi dia tidak peduli, gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink _tersebut malah bersiul dengan santainya hingga akhirnya kami keluar rumah.

Setelah cukup jauh kami berjalan, Sakura pun menurunkan aku dari gendongannya. Dia berjalan dengan riang mendahuluiku. Aku masih diam di tempatku lalu menoleh ke belakang. Tadinya jika rumah masih dekat, aku akan memilih kembali pulang ke rumah dan melanjutkan tidur siangku. Tapi sialnya, aku bahkan sudah tidak mengenal lagi dimana jalan aku berada saat ini. Setelah mendesah pasrah, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berjalan mengikuti Sakura yang sudah cukup jauh di depanku.

"_Meong! Meong!_" sepertinya karena mendengar suaraku, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Memperhatikanku yang kini berjalan—nyaris berlari—mendekatinya dengan ekor yang bergoyang. Biasanya jika melihat aku seperti ini, Sakura akan memutar tubuhnya lalu menyambutku dengan dua tangan terbuka.

Tapi sekarang... dia hanya tersenyum menatapku sebentar lalu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan semakin jauh. Melihat reaksinya itu, membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Kenapa? Aneh sekali. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Aku mengeong lagi, tapi tidak mendapat respon seperti sebelumnya. Akhirnya dengan ekspresi bingung, aku berlari kecil mendekati kakinya.

Selama perjalanan kami, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Padahal sebelumnya dia selalu mengajakku bicara meskipun hanya kubalas dengan mengeong. Walau tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa satu sama lain, entah kenapa aku seperti bisa berbicara dengannya. Aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya dan aku bersyukur... karena dia lah yang mengambilku dari dalam kardus dua tahun yang lalu. Jika dia tidak ada, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menghirup udara sampai saat ini.

Lagi-lagi aku merasa aneh. Jalan yang kami lalui terasa semakin sepi. Belum lagi ketika Sakura berbelok masuk ke dalam gang sempit dimana jarang sekali ada manusia atau bahkan binatang yang mau melewatinya. Udara di sini terlalu pengap. Walau tak sedikit juga binatang-binatang liar yang sering ke sini untuk mencari makan karena ada tempat sampah besar di pinggir gang ini.

Aku masih menatap punggung Sakura yang entah mengapa terasa jauh. Aku mengeong dan tidak diresponnya lagi. Sampai tiba-tiba, aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Tunggu, bukan. Dua orang. Satu di belakangku lalu satunya lagi muncul di depan Sakura. Sama sepertiku, Sakura juga menatap kaget dua orang yang muncul dengan posisi siap mengepungnya.

"Wah, jarang sekali ada gadis manis yang mau melewati gang ini," Sakura langsung menggerakkan kakinya sebagai isyarat agar aku pindah ke belakangnya. Aku pun menurutinya. Aku memasang kuda-kuda waspada saat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, "Beri kami uang jika kau masih ingin hidup, nona!" teriaknya.

Kaki Sakura bergetar. Tidak, bukan hanya kakinya tapi seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Mengapa? Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia... ketakutan? "Aku... aku tidak membawa uang sepeser pun," begitu jawabnya. Meski sekilas, aku sempat melihat air mata di ujung matanya.

"Hah!? Aku serius, nona!" orang yang mengeluarkan sesuatu itu kini menunjukkan apa yang sedari tadi dia genggam. Apa itu? Benda panjang dengan ujungnya yang tajam seperti kuku-kuku milikku. Dengan insting, aku melangkah mundur perlahan, "Hoy! Periksa sakunya!"

"Aaaaakh! Lepaskan aku!" aku terkejut ketika seseorang yang dari tadi hanya diam tiba-tiba menahan tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Tangannya menyelip masuk ke dalam saku celana yang Sakura kenakan lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang. Yang kutahu, uang itu nantinya akan digunakan untuk membeli telur yang dipesan ibu.

Sakura didorong hingga terjatuh di depanku setelah orang yang dari tadi diam itu mengambil semua uangnya. Aku berlari menghampiri Sakura yang masih menahan sakit, "Dia punya uang. Gadis ini sudah berbohong pada kita, bos!" begitu katanya. Aku tidak mengerti. Tidak sama sekali.

Tapi masih dengan insting, aku langsung berdiri di depan Sakura kemudian menggeram marah hingga bulu-buluku berdiri mengembang dan ekorku berdiri tegak. Aku memasang ekspresi mengancam, kutunjukkan dua gigi taringku yang besar beserta gigi taringku lainnya. Aku mengeong dalam dan keras, "_Grrr... MEOW! MEOW!_" aku mengeong berulang-ulang.

"DIAM KAU! DASAR KUCING BERISIK!"

_**DHUAK**_

"SASU!" aku tidak sempat mengelak ketika salah satu dari mereka menendangku dengan sadis. Tubuhku menabrak dinding yang tak jauh dari sampingku sebelumnya. Suara Sakura yang berteriak memanggil namaku seakan menggema di kepalaku. Meski hampir pingsan, aku masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadaranku. Samar-samar, kulihat Sakura berusaha berdiri, berniat berlari ke arahku.

Dan aku... menyesal karena telah berusaha mempertahankan kesadaranku.

Harusnya... aku langsung pingsan saat itu juga. Daripada aku harus melihat kejadian _naas_ ini terjadi tepat di depan mataku yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ya. Tepat di depan mataku. Seseorang dari dua manusia itu menusuk dada Sakura yang baru saja akan berlari ke arahku. Aku masih tidak mengerti saat itu. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa ini adalah saat terakhir aku akan melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapannya yang hangat itu. Aku masih berusaha berdiri ketika perlahan tapi pasti Sakura justru jatuh terduduk dengan lutut yang menahan tubuhnya. Sakura masih menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit kuartikan. Orang itu mencabut benda tajam yang tadi menancap di dada Sakura, hingga aku bisa melihat cairan merah keluar dari punggungnya mengenai tubuh orang tersebut.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai cairan merah juga mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya lalu dari lubang di dadanya. Sakura tersenyum lembut padaku sebelum akhirnya jatuh dengan kepala menghadap ke arahku. Dua manusia tadi langsung berlari menjauh. Sementara aku di sini, berusaha berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan kaki pincang karena baru saja terbentur dengan keras.

Sampai saat ini, aku masih belum mengerti apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan pada majikan kesayanganku ini. Aku berjalan pelan, menahan rasa sakit pada kaki kanan belakang dan kaki depan kiri milikku. Setelah sampai di depan wajahnya di atas jalan aspal ini, aku mengeong lirih. Berusaha memanggilnya seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Seperti yang kuharapkan, Sakura langsung membuka matanya walau tidak sepenuhnya. Iris hijau _emerald _di depanku seakan kehilangan cahayanya dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa.

"Sasu..." bisiknya pelan. Tangannya bergerak mengelus kepalaku lembut. Insting kucingku mengatakan untuk meminta lebih pada belaian lembutnya, dan aku pun melakukannya. Dia tersenyum lagi, "...maaf ya, kau bisa... pulang sendiri, 'kan?" aku menghentikan gerakan manjaku saat dia mengatakan itu. Aku menghampirinya lebih dekat kemudian mendengus hidungnya.

Kedua bola mataku membesar saat dia tertawa lirih karena ulahku. Kenapa dia tertawa seperti itu? Nada tawanya terdengar lebih pelan dari biasanya.

"Kapan-kapan... kita main lagi, ya."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, tangan Sakura yang tadi mengelus kepalaku kini terjatuh ke atas jalan ini. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _yang tadi kutatap sekarang hilang karena tertutup dengan kelopak matanya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Dia tidur? Di tempat seperti ini?

"_Meong..._" aku mengeong untuk membangunkannya lagi. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia tidak bangun. Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menjilat wajahnya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan bangun lalu memarahiku karena telah mengganggu tidurnya.

Tapi tidak.

Dia masih tidak bangun.

Aku belum mau menyerah. Kujilat lagi hidungnya, sudut matanya, dahinya, hingga kini sudut bibirnya. Aneh. Aneh. Dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Kenapa? Lagipula kenapa dia tidur di atas jalan yang keras ini? Dulu, dia selalu bilang bahwa dia tidak suka tidur di atas alas yang keras dan tidak empuk. Karena itu Sakura selalu menarikku yang sedang tidur di atas lantai untuk tidur bersamanya di atas kasur yang nyaman.

"_Meong! Meong!_" bangun! Bangun! Kenapa dia tidak bangun? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku menatap khawatir langit-langit di atasku yang semakin gelap. Ibu bisa memarahi Sakura jika pulang saat langit berwarna gelap. Aku mengelus wajahnya dengan kepalaku lalu kutempelkan tubuhku pada wajahnya... tapi dia masih tidak bangun juga.

Aku lelah. Sekarang... aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di sini tempat yang asing bagiku. Meskipun aku masih memiliki insting yang bagus untuk kembali ke rumah, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di sini. Aku mendengkur manja, sebelum akhirnya aku meringkuk di lekukan antara tangan kanan dan tubuhnya. Mencari kehangatan yang biasanya kurasakan saat dia memelukku.

Bahkan dengan perlakuan ini, Sakura masih belum bangun juga. Rasa takut menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Tidak. Tidak. Sakura pasti kelelahan. Aku yakin itu. Dia sangat lelah hingga tidak bisa bangun saat ini. Mungkin... mungkin dia akan bangun besok. Ya. Pasti. Setelah meyakinkan diriku sendiri, aku pun memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku akan ke alam mimpi bersamanya. Majikan yang kusayangi ini. Gadis yang akan selalu menjadi majikanku satu-satunya sampai akhir hidupku.

Besok... dia pasti bangun.

Dan aku akan mendengar tawanya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Ah... ini mimpi ya?

Aku terbangun di dalam mimpi.

Dimana ini? Aku tidak tahu. Tempat ini terang sekali. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, bahkan tubuhku sendiri. Mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti, aku hanya menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sampai suatu suara memasuki gendang telingaku.

"Sasu," itu namaku. Seseorang memanggil namaku. Tapi aku yakin, itu bukan suara Sakura. Suara Sakura tidak seberat dan sedalam ini, "tinggalkan gadis itu, dia sudah mati."

Mati?

Aku menoleh lagi, berusaha mencari sumber suara itu. Mati? Apa itu? Seakan membaca pikiranku, suara tersebut kembali menjawab, "Itu artinya... gadis itu tidak akan bisa bermain bersamamu lagi," aku tertegun. Apa katanya? "dia tidak akan pernah kembali tertawa bersamamu. Sekarang adalah saat terakhirmu bersamanya," lanjut suara itu lagi.

"Bohong," ah, ini suaraku? Mengapa aku bisa memakai bahasa manusia? Tapi, sebelum sempat memikirkan alasannya, aku kembali berteriak, "BOHONG! BOHONG! Sakura bilang, kami akan main bersama lagi! Kau berbohong padaku!" begitu kataku. Aku terengah karena berbicara terlalu cepat.

Suara itu diam tidak menjawab. Di saat aku berpikir aku sudah menang karena semua yang dia katakan adalah bohong, dia justru kembali berbicara, "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, yang jelas kalian tidak akan bisa bermain bersama lagi," a-apa? Tidak—"tapi, ada dua pilihan untukmu."

Mendengar itu, aku kembali membuka mata, "Kau adalah kucing hitam. Kucing yang spesial," aku merasa seperti menelan ludah, "kau bisa membawa sial, tapi kau juga bisa membawa keberuntungan. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, kau ingin melindungi gadis itu, 'kan?" begitu katanya. Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi akhirnya, aku menggerakkan kepalaku untuk mengangguk. Suara itu terdengar mendengus hingga akhirnya berkata.

"Kau mau menghidupkan gadis itu kembali?"

Aku tersentak kaget. Hah? Dia bicara apa? Entah mengapa tubuhku menegang, "Apa... maksudmu?"

"Dia akan hidup lagi, lalu tertawa lagi, seperti yang kau harapkan," kupejamkan mataku. Mengingat kembali bagaimana senyum dan tawanya yang selalu bisa menghangatkan tubuhku, "tapi sebagai gantinya, kau yang harus mati. Itu artinya, dia akan hidup digantikan oleh nyawamu."

Ah.

Begitukah? Jadi... ini maksudnya kami tidak akan tertawa bersama lagi? Meskipun Sakura akan kembali hidup, aku akan mati. Sama saja. Takdir mengatakan salah satu dari kami harus mati. Lalu bagaimana?

Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kupilih? Aku ingin mendengar tawa Sakura lagi, aku ingin bermain bersamanya lagi, aku ingin melakukan banyak hal bersamanya lagi. Tapi... tapi... aku menarik napas sedalam yang aku bisa, "Walau begitu... sama saja, aku tidak bisa mengatakan banyak hal yang ingin sekali kukatakan padanya," begitu kataku.

"Itukah yang paling kau inginkan?" aku membuka mataku. Lalu menatap cahaya di depanku yang tak kunjung redup, "Sudah kukatakan, kau adalah kucing yang spesial. Kau bisa mengabulkan satu permintaanmu yang paling mustahil. Tapi untuk dua permintaanmu itu, aku bisa membantumu dengan syarat," ucapannya itu seakan memberi harapan padaku.

"Be-Benarkah?" tanyaku penuh harap, "Aku bisa... bersama Sakura lagi?"

"Ya. Dengan batas waktu," aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung, "saat gadis itu hidup lagi, dia akan lupa semua tentangmu. Dan kau... akan menemuinya dalam wujud manusia. Jika kau bisa membuatnya mengingat semua tentang dirimu sebelum batas waktu yang ada, kau akan hidup bersamanya sampai waktu kalian akan mati ditentukan lagi berikutnya."

Aku memicingkan kedua mataku sebelum berkata, "Jika aku tidak bisa membuatnya mengingatku?"

"Tubuh manusiamu akan terkikis, lalu kau kembali menjadi kucing hitam..." suara itu memberi jeda, "...dan kau akan mati."

Kugigit bibir bawahku. Baiklah, ini persetujuannya? Aku memang tidak tahu dan tidak berpikir bagaimana caranya nanti aku akan membuat Sakura mengingat semua tentang diriku. Tapi yang pasti, aku tidak akan langsung memaksanya mengingatku. Bagaimana pun juga, itu semua tidak akan ada artinya. Jika dia bisa mengingatku sendiri, aku yakin semuanya pasti akan lebih berarti. Aku kembali menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya.

Senyum itu, tawa itu, semua ekspresi khas yang dia punya. Pasti akan kulihat lagi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya. Semua ini kulakukan untuk membalasnya yang telah membuatku mengerti dengan eksistensiku sekarang.

"Baiklah."

Semoga pilihan ini tidak salah.

"Aku terima syarat itu."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku pernah dengar dari Sakura, bahwa mimpi adalah bunga tidur. Belum tentu semua yang terjadi di mimpi akan terjadi pula di dunia nyata. Dengan pikiran itu, aku membuka mataku dengan setengah hati. Bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak ingin menutup mata selamanya. Karena jika benar Sakura sudah mati, maka aku pun tidak mempunyai alasan untuk tetap hidup di dunia yang fana ini.

Ketika membuka mata, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit biru yang cerah seolah menandakan hari sudah pagi. Lalu aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, ah aku masih di gang sempit ini rupanya. Kepalaku terasa pusing, tangan kananku bergerak menyentuh kepalaku. Awalnya aku biasa saja, sampai aku menyadari sesuatu. Kuangkat tangan yang baru saja menyentuh dahiku lalu kutatap tangan itu dengan tatapan _horror._

Heh? Ini tanganku?

Kenapa seperti tangan manusia?

Dengan panik, aku segera memposisikan tubuhku untuk duduk. Kutatap kedua tanganku, lalu kakiku yang panjang, kemudian tubuhku yang sudah memakai baju dan celana hitam—entah dari mana pakaian itu berasal. Kedua tanganku pun memegang wajahku sendiri. Ini... hidungku? Mulutku? Mataku? Tidak ada... bulu atau kumis sama sekali!

Sekarang... aku mencoba berdiri. Dengan dua kaki. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana dulu aku berjalan saat masih menjadi kucing, 'kan? Aku menelan ludah karena tegang, tubuhku sempat bergetar sampai akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai mendapat keseimbanganku. Aku bisa berdiri tegak. Saat kulihat sekelilingku, rasanya semuanya menjadi lebih kecil.

"Aku... jadi manusia..." aku reflek menutup mulutku. Yang tadi itu... aku memundurkan tanganku lagi, "ini suaraku?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah cukup lama bingung dengan keadaanku sekarang, aku pun tersadar akan sesuatu. Sakura! Dimana dia? Aku segera melihat ke belakang lalu ke depan. Tidak ada. Dia tidak ada dimana pun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jika memang mimpiku benar, berarti harusnya sekarang Sakura masih hidup. Perhatianku terhenti ketika sekumpulan gadis yang seumuran dengan Sakura memakai seragam sekolah melewati depan gang ini.

Seragam... sekolah?

Berarti Sakura juga...

Aku mengepal kedua tanganku dengan mantap. Aku menggerakkan kedua kakiku lalu berlari layaknya manusia pada umumnya. Saat keluar dari gang tersebut, aku menabrak sekumpulan para gadis itu. Tadinya kupikir mereka akan marah—terlihat dari ekspresi mereka yang sama seperti Sakura jika akan marah. Tapi, begitu melihat wajahku, entah mengapa wajah mereka justru memerah. Aku bingung tidak mengerti. Tapi akhirnya kuabaikan saja, aku berlari meninggalkan para gadis yang masih mematung di tempat aku menabrak mereka tadi.

Sepertinya insting kucing milikku masih ada. Kuandalkan insting ini untuk kembali ke rumah. Lari dengan dua kaki manusia ini terasa begitu ringan, udara yang mengenai wajahku terasa begitu segar. Ah, aku suka perasaan ini! Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum menikmati udara yang menerpa wajahku. Rasanya menyenangkan. Mungkin menjadi manusia bukan ide yang buruk.

_**BHUK**_

"A-Aduduh!" ukh, sepertinya aku terlalu senang. Sampai-sampai aku tidak melihat depanku dan berakhir menabrak seseorang. Aku dan orang itu jatuh terduduk. Aku masih memejamkan mataku dan mengelus pantatku yang terbentur keras ketika orang tersebut kembali berkata, "Hei, jalannya hati-hati dong!" begitu katanya dengan kasar.

Tapi... ini suaranya.

Tidak salah lagi. Aku langsung membuka kedua mataku karena kaget. Ini bukan mimpi. Bukan. Dia tepat duduk di depanku, menatapku jengkel sembari membetulkan roknya. Aku masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahku terasa kelu. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menahan napasku sedari tadi.

Sampai akhirnya... aku tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumku. Meskipun dia menatapku bingung dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Kehidupan baru kita akan dimulai dari sekarang—

—Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I love you**_

**.**

_**As a cat and maybe one day as a man**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Fortgesetzt Werden**_

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bahasa Jerman :**

_**Frist = **__Batas Waktu_

_**Kapitel Eins = **__Chapter Satu_

_**Verboten Schicksal = **__Takdir Terlarang_

_**Fortgesetzt Werden = **__Bersambung atau To be Continued_

Yo '-')/ #datangdenganmukasantai #dibejek Ahahahaha~ _welcome to my new multichapter fiction! Hope you like it _xDD

Yup, kali ini saya memakai tema _fantasy. _Ahaha entah kenapa lagi suka sama _genre _ini jadinya ya begini hehehe~ pokoknya untuk pembuatan fic ini aku ingin berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada temen RL-ku, **Sasha**. Makasih ya Sha, udah bantu aku nentuin jalan cerita yang pas. Makasih juga ya gara-gara kamu, fic yang tadinya cuma mau satu _chapter _ini harus jadi lima _chapter. _Haha, kamu lucu banget deh aw x3 *cubit pipi Sasha sampai melar* #woy

Terus kenapa aku memakai bahasa Jerman ya... karena lagi bosen aja sama bahasa inggris :3 #dibakar wkwkwk tapi nggak banyak kok, untuk _quote-_nya masih pake bahasa inggris soalnya takut feelnya malah nggak dapet #halah untuk selanjutnya, aku ngasih tahu keterangan bahasa Jerman untuk judul _chapter _ajaya.

Udah itu aja kayaknya, selanjutnya Insya Allah aku akan _update __**Blind**_. Semoga _feel-_nya kerasa dan... _mind to RnR? _:)


	2. Kapitel Zwei

Laki-laki misterius itu tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya.

Aah, mungkin seandainya dia masih memiliki ekor sekarang, pasti ekor panjangnya sedang bergerak-gerak ke kanan kiri. Sebagai tanda bahwa laki-laki yang dulunya adalah kucing itu sangat senang dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh majikannya setelah ini. Dia segera berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya dan menatap antusias gadis di depannya. Sementara sang gadis... hanya bisa menatapnya aneh.

"Kau kenapa sih? Senyum-senyum sendiri," begitu kata gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut. Nada bicaranya terdengar dingin dan sinis, "Dasar aneh! Bukannya minta maaf, huh!" lanjutnya sembari berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang rok yang dikenakannya.

Pemuda berambut _raven _itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Minta maaf?" sepertinya karena mendengar suara laki-laki di depannya, Haruno Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang merapikan bajunya, "Itu apa? Apa enak?" tanya laki-laki itu polos—atau malah bodoh? Sakura langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hah?"

"Daripada itu... Sakura, aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" mengabaikan pertanyaannya, laki-laki yang memakai baju serba hitam itu langsung berjalan mendekatinya lalu memegang tangannya dengan cepat. Wajah Sakura terlihat kaget bukan main ketika pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya semakin kencang. Bodoh. Bodoh. Siapa laki-laki sialan ini? Setelah menabraknya tanpa minta maaf, sekarang dia memegang tangannya tanpa ragu? Lancang sekali!

Ah tapi... walau marah, tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang masih tenggelam dalam gejolak batin karena masih bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang, laki-laki itu menatap tangan Sakura yang digenggamnya, _"Oh, jadi ini rasanya memegang tangan manusia dengan tangan manusia? Kupikir tangan manusia itu besar, tapi ternyata kecil juga ya,"_ pikirnya lugu. Tanpa sadar, pemuda kucing itu memainkan tangan majikannya dengan senyum polos di wajahnya.

Dia belum tahu saja kalau tangan manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki memang lebih besar dari manusia yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Tapi, kucing bernama Sasu di sini memang tahu Haruno Sakura adalah perempuan—karena sering mendengar percakapan antara Sakura dengan ibunya. Namun dia tidak mengetahui kalau perempuan itu sama saja artinya dengan 'betina' di bangsanya dulu.

Tenang saja, nanti juga dia akan mengetahuinya perlahan-lahan.

"Ke-Ke-Kenapa kau memegang tanganku!?" pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan membuat laki-laki misterius tersebut mengangkat kepalanya. Dan tanpa sempat pemuda itu menjawab, Sakura langsung menarik tangannya, "K-Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu, tapi kau langsung memegang tanganku, apa maumu!?" teriaknya sembari menudingkan jarinya di depan wajah laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu.

Sakura melihat laki-laki di depannya itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu memegang dagunya sendiri. Dia terlihat berpikir serius, bahkan sampai memejamkan kedua matanya. Sakura menelan ludahnya, "Siapa kau?" tanyanya. Laki-laki ini tampan tapi aneh—begitu yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Dan yang lebih aneh adalah—

"Kenapa... kau bisa tahu namaku?" Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat lalu membukanya perlahan. Kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dadanya, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas membuat pemuda di depannya diam seribu bahasa. Bagaimana mengatakannya? Masih terlalu cepat untuk membuat Sakura mengingat semuanya, dia belum mempunyai cukup bukti untuk membuktikan kata-katanya. Lagipula... tidak mungkin Sakura akan langsung percaya begitu saja dengan ceritanya. Kucing menjadi manusia? Kucing yang menukarkan nyawanya dengan majikan yang disayanginya? Cih, mana ada yang mau percaya dengan bualan bodoh seperti itu di zaman _modern _seperti sekarang.

Di saat yang sama, suara yang kemarin datang ke dalam mimpinya saat dia masih menjadi kucing kini kembali menghampiri kepalanya. Kedua bola matanya membulat. Didengarnya baik-baik suara misterius tersebut.

"**Sasu... namamu dalam wujud manusia ini adalah—"**

"Sasu...ke."

"Eh?" Sakura yakin dia mendengarnya. Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna _dark blue _itu menunduk dan dia bicara dengan berbisik. Ketika Sakura bingung harus bertanya apa, laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya. Gadis tersebut sedikit tersentak melihat pemuda di depannya tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa Sakura bisa merasakan senyum tipis itu terasa menyakitkan. Seolah senyum itu untuk menutupi kesedihan sang pemuda yang begitu mendalam.

Dan lagi-lagi... Sakura harus bisa menunggu waktu yang tepat dimana dia akan mengerti arti senyum yang menyakitkan itu.

"Namaku... Sasuke."

Karena semuanya akan dimulai kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warnings : AU, OOC with reason_

_Genres : Fantasy/Angst/Romance/Supernatural_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

_(Dimulai dari chapter 2 sampai seterusnya akan memakai author's POV)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FRIST**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~ KAPITEL ZWEI ~_

_Ich Will Mit Dir Sein_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Forehead, _jangan melamun terus dong!"—_**CTAK! **_Suara sentilan telak pada dahi Sakura yang dilakukan Yamanaka Ino sukses membuat beberapa anak menoleh ke arah dua sahabat itu sebelum meneruskan kembali kegiatan mereka. Sakura meringis kesakitan dan langsung memegangi dahi lebarnya yang mulai memerah sementara Ino berkacak pinggang tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi kesalnya.

Setelah meringis cukup lama, Sakura menatap sangar sahabatnya sejak SD tersebut, "Kau bisa menegurku seperti biasa, _Pig! _Aku masih punya telinga!" balas Sakura tak kalah sengit. Gadis itu pun mendengus lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela yang berada di samping tempat duduknya.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Aku juga sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali sebelum menyentil dahi lebarmu itu, tahu!" gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang pucat itu menarik kursi agar dia bisa duduk di samping Sakura, "Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Tidak seperti biasanya, ternyata kau bisa juga melamun, _Forehead._"

"Tidak... tidak ada, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang mau kupikirkan," jawab Sakura sembari mengendikkan bahu. Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, "aku merasa aneh," Sakura mendesah pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aneh?" tangan Ino kini menopang dagunya di atas meja, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura terdiam. Iya, dia merasa aneh. Tapi, tidak tahu mengapa. Seakan ada sesuatu yang paling penting di dalam hidupnya kini terlupakan begitu saja. Tapi apa? Meskipun Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya resah sejak pagi tadi, tetap saja dia tidak menemukan jawabannya. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _itu menghela napasnya pasrah.

"Entahlah," menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, Sakura kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, "lupakan saja, Ino-_Pig. _Mungkin hanya perasaanku."

Ino hanya mengangguk asal—tanda bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan topik cerita saat ini. Kekasih dari laki-laki bernama Sai tersebut memainkan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya, "Ya sudah lupakan saja kalau kau memang tidak bisa mengingatnya, _Forehead,_" tidak mendapat respon, Ino merotasikan kedua bola matanya, "daripada itu, sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika? Kalau sudah, aku mau lihat dong Sakura-_chan~_" rayu Ino.

Sakura mendengus malas. Tanpa perlu menutup ekspresi sebalnya, Sakura menyerahkan buku latihannya pada sahabat di sampingnya, "Di saat seperti ini saja baru kau mau menyebut namaku dengan benar, dasar _Pig._"

"Oh ayolah," Ino tertawa puas. Tidak peduli jika gadis di depannya keberatan meminjamkan tugas padanya. Toh, Sakura yang memberikannya, terima saja—justru akan terlihat bodoh jika gadis beriris _aquamarine _tersebut menolak kesempatan yang ada, benar 'kan? Masih sembari tertawa kecil, Ino mulai membuka buku latihannya sendiri, bersiap menyalin tugas Sakura seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Lagipula mana ada babi secantik diriku. Ahahaha!" Ino kembali tertawa keras tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku latihannya sendiri.

Sementara Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sebelum memukul keras kepala Ino hingga teriakan kesakitan sahabatnya itu menggema di dalam kelas mereka.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Seperti anak-anak lain di kelasnya, Sakura segera membereskan isi tasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Gadis yang memiliki rambut dengan warna _bubble gum _itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengenakan tas slempangnya. Belum sempat dia menghampiri kursi Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut pirang itu sudah lebih dulu menghampiri kursinya dengan ekspresi memohon yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

"Sakuraaa maaf beribu maaf! Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu hari ini!" ucap Ino sedikit keras lalu menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri.

Wajah Sakura datar—benar-benar datar. Seakan sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkan teman berisiknya itu tidak bisa pulang bersamanya hari ini, Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Ya sudah."

"Heh? Hanya itu reaksimu?" tanya Ino. Dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat menunduk lalu menatap Sakura bingung, "Kau tidak mau bertanya apa alasanku kenapa tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini?" lanjut Ino sedikit ragu. Kedua matanya mengedip cemas. Jangan-jangan Sakura marah padanya...

Namun, reaksi Sakura tetap tidak jauh berbeda dari awal. Gadis manis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Ino sinis, "Kemungkinan pertama adalah Sai menjemputmu, kedua Sai mengantarmu pulang, lalu yang ketiga Sai ingin mengajakmu pergi kencan," Sakura memicingkan kedua matanya sebal, "intinya kau tidak bisa pulang bersamaku karena si penggila senyum palsu itu."

Fuh, sepertinya Ino memang tidak bisa berbohong pada Sakura lagi. Gadis Yamanaka tersebut langsung terkekeh pelan sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya dia memang tidak mau memberi tahu Sakura perihal Sai—kekasihnya yang satu angkatan dengan mereka tapi berbeda sekolah—akan menjemputnya hari ini. Hubungan kekasih dan sahabatnya itu sedikit kurang baik. Dulu saat mereka bertiga satu SMP, Ino selalu menjadi penengah di antara keduanya dan mengambil peran untuk menenangkan Sakura jika dia sudah mengamuk.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Salahkan Sai yang terlalu jujur dengan kata-katanya hingga membuat siapapun dengan senang hati akan menonjok _poker face _miliknya itu. Salahkan pula Sakura yang terlalu sensitif dan emosional.

Yah, memang salah dua-duanya sih.

Sedikit mengingat masa-masa saat dia, Sakura, dan Sai waktu di SMP dulu, Ino menghela napas, "Iya kau benar, maaf ya _Forehead,_" anak penjual toko bunga tersebut mengambil Hp dari dalam saku roknya, "Sai juga baru mengirim pesan padaku tadi siang, sih..." gerutu Ino pada akhirnya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis kemudian tertawa kecil, "Tidak perlu khawatir begitu, _Pig. _Kalian memang sudah pacaran, justru aku tidak mau jadi pengganggu yang menghalangi kencan kalian," setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura pun berjalan melewati Ino yang sempat berdiri di depannya, "aku juga bisa pulang sendiri. Kau terlalu berlebihan tahu," lanjut Sakura setelah melewati Ino.

Aah, ternyata sahabatnya ini memang pengertian. Kedua mata Ino berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar karena terharu, kedua tangannya saling mengait di depan dadanya, "Aaa, kau baik seka—"

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Bisakah kau mengirimkan pesanku padanya?"

Kata-kata Ino terhenti ketika Sakura menyelanya dengan nada yang... entah mengapa membuat Ino mendadak tegang. Aura di sekitar Sakura berubah, bahkan sepertinya Ino sempat melihat ada warna hitam yang menguar di sekujur tubuh sahabatnya tersebut. Ino menelan ludahnya pelan, tubuhnya merinding. Benar saja, Sakura menoleh dengan senyum palsu seperti Sai... tapi jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Tolong sampaikan padanya, aku masih belum puas menghajarnya setelah dia mengataiku dada rata waktu itu."

Keringat dingin mengalir dengan lancarnya dari pelipis Ino. Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang hanya bisa tertawa kaku. Aah, sepertinya Ino harus membeli persediaan perban lagi untuk kekasihnya yang bodoh dan malang tersebut.

**#**

Haruno Sakura menggerutu pelan di tengah perjalanan dari kelasnya menuju gerbang luar sekolah. Setelah ditinggal sahabatnya yang akan pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya, di perjalanannya kemudian yang terasa panjang, hampir di setiap sudut gedung sekolahnya selalu ada sepasang kekasih yang saling bermesraan ria. Tawa genit menjijikkan dengan beribu gombalan yang membosankan memenuhi perbincangan para pasangan tersebut. Membuat Sakura merutuk sebal tak karuan.

Hei, apa mereka tidak memikirkan perasaan para _single _yang belum beruntung, hah!?

Cih, benar-benar hari yang sial. Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _itu sekarang hanya ingin segera melampiaskan kekesalannya. Tidak lebih. Minimal menggulingkan gedung sekolah ini saja.

Dengan wajah yang masih merengut, akhirnya Sakura berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah. Sedikit lega, Sakura menghela napasnya. Tapi, belum sempat Sakura melangkah lagi, gadis itu harus memicingkan matanya kembali. Sekarang apa? Laki-laki aneh yang tadi pagi sempat menabraknya tanpa minta maaf kini sedang berada di pojokan jalan dengan kucing-kucing liar di sekitarnya. Seolah mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang seru—terlihat dari ekspresi laki-laki tersebut yang begitu cerah.

Yang pasti, Sakura langsung menghapus kemungkinan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu benar-benar sedang berbicara dengan para kucing di sekitarnya.

Heh, mana mungkin manusia bisa bicara dengan kucing.

Tapi... tetap saja penasaran. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah yang sedikit ragu. Setelah jarak mereka kurang lebih satu meter, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Laki-laki berambut _raven _tersebut menoleh lalu tersenyum melihat gadis yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, "Kau sudah pulang!" belum sempat Sakura bertanya, Sasuke menoleh pada kucing-kucing di sekitarnya, "Itu manusia yang kutunggu, sudah ya. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa terpaku dengan mulut menganga melihat Sasuke yang seperti orang gila melambaikan tangannya pada lima kucing yang ada di sana. Bahkan seakan merespon Sasuke, kucing-kucing itu mengeong lalu bubar—masing-masing pergi ke arah yang terpisah. Sasuke masih tersenyum saat dia sampai di depan Sakura sementara gadis tersebut masih menatapnya dengan _horror._

"Kau... jangan bilang kau baru saja bicara dengan kucing-kucing itu."

"Hm? Iya aku baru saja sedikit berdiskusi dengan mereka, kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya balik sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seolah pernyataan Sakura tadi hanyalah hal yang sudah biasa terjadi di kalangan umum. Tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan aneh, Sasuke terus berkata, "habis menunggumu pulang lama sekali. Untung mereka lewat, jadi aku tidak merasa terlalu bosan."

Sakura masih bingung. Dia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata maupun komentar. Tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Sasuke benar-benar baru saja berbicara dengan kucing-kucing itu. Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Tidak. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Anggap saja semuanya hanya halusinasi. Ya. Dia lagi tidur siang dan bermimpi. Anggap saja begitu. Dengan langkah gontai, akhirnya Sakura berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang kemudian berinisiatif mengikutinya.

Sasuke berjalan santai sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Memperhatikan keadaan lingkungan sekitarnya yang sedikit berubah semenjak dirinya kini telah berjalan dengan dua kaki. Sekarang penglihatannya tak setajam dulu—mata manusia yang normal. Sasuke harus memicingkan matanya untuk melihat benda-benda jauh. Itu juga tidak sejelas saat dia masih memiliki mata kucing.

Senyum tipis tak hilang dari wajah pemuda beriris _onyx _tersebut. Sakura yang berjalan di depannya sesekali melirik ke belakang untuk memperhatikan ekspresi yang masih tergolong polos untuk laki-laki yang secara fisik seumur dengannya. Ada apa sih dengan laki-laki ini? Ekspresinya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja berkenalan dengan dunia luar. Dari tawanya, dia terlihat tidak memiliki beban hidup apapun.

Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Dan yang lebih penting...

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Sakura berkata sengit membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kupu-kupu cantik yang terbang di sekitarnya. Mungkin jika seandainya Sakura tidak bertanya, Sasuke akan mengikuti naluri kucingnya dan bermain dengan kupu-kupu tersebut.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sasuke yang memiringkan kepalanya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, "Tentu saja untuk pulang bersamamu," jawabnya santai.

Gadis Haruno itu terdiam sesaat, "Memang rumahmu dimana?"

"Rumah?" Sasuke kembali berpikir, "Itu apa?"

"Tempat tinggalmu! Ada apa dengan kepalamu, sih!?" tanya Sakura yang mulai kesal. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kaki kanannya di atas aspal jalan. Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Gadis itu sedang berusaha sabar, "Dimana rumahmu? Kau benar-benar tidak beres. Sepertinya aku memang harus mengantarmu pulang," ketus Sakura. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Tapi kemudian, senyumnya kembali terlihat sedih seperti pagi tadi. Hal ini membuat Sakura menatapnya heran untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "Aku..." suara Sasuke membuat Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya. Mencoba menunggu jawaban meskipun dirinya sudah sangat gatal untuk menarik Sasuke ke rumah pemuda itu sendiri sekarang juga. Kesialannya hari ini benar-benar membuat Sakura ingin cepat-cepat tidur seharian di kamarnya yang nyaman.

"...hanya ingin tinggal bersamamu."

.

.

.

A...pa?

Butuh waktu satu menit untuk Sakura mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Tinggal... bersamanya. Sasuke ingin tinggal bersamanya. Ingin tinggal bersamanya.

Bersamanya.

Bersamanya.

Bersamanya...

_**BLUSH!**_

"A-A-A-A-APA MAKSUDMU, BODOH!?" Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar teriakan Sakura. Belum lagi ketika wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah sepenuhnya dan gadis itu mundur dari posisinya secara reflek. Tangan kanan anak tunggal Haruno tersebut berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan sudah terasa sangat panas, "PIKIR DULU SEBELUM BICARA!" lanjutnya—masih berteriak.

Tapi perkataan Sakura justru membuat Sasuke semakin bingung. Apa yang salah dengan kata-katanya? Memang kenapa jika dia hanya ingin tinggal bersama Sakura? Salah? Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kenapa manusia begitu sulit dimengerti?

"Aku... tidak mengerti kenapa kau jadi berteriak begitu hanya karena aku ingin tinggal bersamamu," ucap Sasuke jujur. Jari telunjuk kanannya menggaruk pipinya sedikit canggung. Situasi ini membuatnya semakin bingung, "tapi aku boleh tinggal bersamamu, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah setengah memohon.

"H-Hah?" jujur, rasanya otak Sakura tidak berpikir untuk saat ini. Wajahnya benar-benar merah dan terasa panas. Bohong jika Sakura tidak tertarik pada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas memiliki wajah tampan dan manis untuk laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. Tapi... kelakukan aneh Sasuke tentu harus membuatnya berpikir dua kali.

Dan lagi... tinggal bersama? Laki-laki dan perempuan remaja yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun apalagi hubungan darah...

Tidak mungkin! Apa Sakura mau merusak nama baiknya sendiri!?

"Ti-Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya panik. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit keras, "maaf, aku benar-benar pusing. Aku mau pulang," setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura langsung berbalik dan berlari kencang lalu berbelok ke dalam suatu gang.

"Eh? Tunggu!" Sasuke berusaha mengejar. Namun sial, Sakura sudah berlari cukup jauh di depannya. Meskipun Sasuke bisa mengejarnya, kemungkinannya besar Sakura akan terus menggunakan jalan berputar untuk memisahkan diri darinya. Sasuke mendecih. Sekarang waktunya menggunakan naluri kucing yang masih dimilikinya.

Sementara itu, Sakura terus berlari. Napasnya memburu begitu cepat. Setelah sampai di belokan terakhir rumahnya, Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Dia tersenyum senang melihat tidak ada sosok Sasuke yang mengejarnya dari kejauhan. Bagus. Pasti laki-laki aneh itu kehilangan jejaknya lalu tersesat. Dan sekarang dia pasti sedang kebingungan mencari Sakura. Membayangkan wajah bingungnya saja membuat Sakura ingin tertawa puas.

Semoga saja mereka tidak bertemu lagi.

Sudah cukup mengatur napasnya, Sakura berjalan dengan riang menuju pintu rumahnya. Tangannya sudah terjulur menyentuh pegangan pagar ketika suara seseorang menyahutnya dari atas, "Sakura!"

Su-Suara ini...

Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Dugaan yang menakutkannya benar-benar terjadi. Sakura menatap panik Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di atas dahan pohon besar di halaman rumahnya. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan adalah ketika Sasuke lompat begitu saja dari atas pohon yang tinggi itu ke bawah tanpa pelindung apapun.

Gila!

Laki-laki ini benar-benar gila!

Sengaja, Sasuke memaksa tangan Sakura agar terpisah dari pegangan pagar rumah gadis itu sendiri. Sehingga kini Sasuke berdiri membelakangi pagar rumah Sakura dan Sakura sendiri berdiri di depan Sasuke. Gadis itu memicingkan kedua matanya waspada, "Apa sebenarnya maumu!?" tanya Sakura sedikit berteriak karena frustasi.

"Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu!" sekarang Sasuke yang memicingkan kedua matanya karena kesal, "Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari meninggalkanku? Kita kan bisa pulang bersama!"

Ukh, Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Tangan kanannya menarik baju hitam Sasuke dengan kasar, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan omong kosongmu!" menggeser Sasuke secara paksa, Sakura berusaha menerobos untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Jangan menghalangi jalanku!" ucap Sakura sedikit terengah-engah. Meskipun hampir dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa, tetap saja Sasuke tidak terlihat bisa digeser meskipun hanya satu _centimeter _dari posisinya_. _Membuat Sakura kelelahan sendiri.

Dia ini _monster, alien, _atau apa sih!?

Sekarang ditambah dengan aksi Sasuke yang merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mengambil posisi menutupi pagar Sakura dari gadis yang malang tersebut, "Kau tidak boleh masuk sampai kau mau mengizinkan aku untuk tinggal bersamamu!" teriak Sasuke. Sakura mulai menggertakkan gigi-giginya menahan amarah.

"Haa!? Memangnya kau anak kecil? Minggir, Sasuke!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Sasuke!"

"Kenapa sih? Kau saja bisa membiarkan kucing tinggal bersamamu, kenapa manusia yang justru satu jenis denganmu tidak bisa?"

Hah? Sakura benar-benar emosi sekarang. Laki-laki gila yang baru saja datang ke dalam kehidupannya tadi pagi kini sudah mulai mencoba menghancurkan hidupnya. Sungguh, apa maunya? Dan lagi... kucing? Apa maksudnya? Maksudnya Sakura memelihara kucing? Sejak kapan? Gadis beriris _zamrud _tersebut tak tahan lagi dan akhirnya berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan sok tahu! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH MEMELIHARA KUCING SEUMUR HIDUPKU!"

Ah.

_Skak mat._

Kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat kecil seakan baru saja mendengar pernyataan sederhana yang mampu membuat dunianya berhenti saat ini juga. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang sangat jelas pada wajah Sasuke. Gadis itu terus berkata kasar melampiaskan kekesalannya yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Dia sudah terlalu masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Atau apakah kata-katanya akan menyakiti laki-laki di depannya. Yang penting dia puas.

"Lagipula... sampai sejauh apa kegilaanmu hingga kau membandingkan dirimu sendiri dengan kucing, hah?"

Telinga Sasuke berdengung, rasanya indra pendengarannya hilang begitu saja. Dia sedikit menunduk sehingga poninya menutupi kedua matanya. Laki-laki beriris obsidian itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan nyaris tak terlihat. Sementara Sakura mulai sadar tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Sasuke yang terlihat hanya berdiri mematung di depannya. Sakura mulai memelankan _volume _suaranya.

"...Hei, kenapa jadi diam?" gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Risih juga rasanya jika terus berbicara tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh lawan bicara. Sakura menatap Sasuke dari bawah ke atas, "Hoy! Kau mendengarku, 'kan? Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti orang idiot!" bentaknya lalu memukul dada Sasuke cukup keras.

Sakura menghentikan niatnya untuk memukul dada Sasuke lagi ketika laki-laki itu kembali berbicara—walau masih menunduk, "Mana mungkin aku tidak bisa dengar..." kedua bola mata Sakura membulat, "...suara jelekmu itu."

Bagus. Sekarang pemuda ini malah mencoba menghinanya. Sasuke masih diam tak berkutik di saat Sakura mulai menyiapkan kepalan tinjunya, "Kau memang mau mencari masalah denganku," tangan Sakura membuka dan menutup—menyiapkan diri agar tangannya tidak terasa kaku saat memukul nanti, "dengan begini aku akan memukulmu lalu kuseret tubuhmu paksa agar kau segera pergi dari sini!" teriak Sakura.

Bahkan meski dengan ancaman seperti itu, Sasuke tetap diam dan tidak mengelak sama sekali. Perasaan Sakura campur aduk antara kesal, marah, dan sakit karena merasa diremehkan. Sekarang Sakura tidak perlu memikirkan lagi jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyangkut laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu. Kedua matanya sudah terlanjur tertutup kabut emosi. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan!

"JANGAN PERNAH DATANG LAGI!"

Teriakan gadis itu menggema. Bahkan meskipun tahu pukulan keras akan mengenai wajahnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghindar. Perkataan Sakura sebelumnya benar-benar membuatnya syok. Padahal dia tahu... dia sudah tahu. Kalau Sakura memang sudah tidak mengingat lagi apapun tentang dirinya. Semua kenangan mereka. Berbagai hal suka duka yang mereka lakukan bersama... semuanya berharga. Dan Sakura tidak terlihat mengingatnya satupun.

"_Tapi Sakura... apa kau benar-benar melupakan semuanya?"_

Ingin bertanya seperti itu, tapi semuanya tertahan di mulutnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Sasuke menarik napas dalam. Sudah berulang kali di kepalanya dia mengucapkan untuk siap menerima kenyataan yang ada. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Jika seandainya waktu itu dia tidak mendapat kesempatan ini, Sasuke sekarang pasti sudah mati. Nyawanya yang berharga diberikan pada majikan kesayangannya.

Jadi, satu-satunya pilihan yang Sasuke miliki sekarang... hanyalah bertahan sampai dia bisa mengembalikan ingatan Sakura tentang dirinya perlahan-lahan.

Tapi ternyata... tetap menyakitkan.

"Sakura?" suara seseorang dari belakang Sasuke menghentikan kepalan tinju Sakura yang sudah sampai tepat di depan hidung pemuda yang dulunya adalah kucing tersebut. Baik Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama menoleh, mereka mendapati Haruno Mebuki yang baru saja membuka pagar rumah Sakura, "Ada apa? Kok ribut-ribut di luar? Ah, dia temanmu Sakura?" tanya ibu itu sembari menatap Sasuke.

"I-Ibu," Sakura buru-buru menarik tangannya yang dalam posisi siap memukul. Gadis itu terlihat panik dengan menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinganya, "dia... bukan temanku," jawab Sakura pelan. Tapi, Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Kedua bola matanya sudah terlanjur terpaku pada ibu Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ibu..." gumaman pelan Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh kaget. Tatapan terkejut Sasuke terlihat seperti dia telah mengenal ibunya sejak lama dan baru saja bertemu lagi. Tapi, ibu Sakura justru sebaliknya. Hanya saja... entah kenapa suara Sasuke terdengar begitu akrab di telinga wanita yang telah menginjak umur empat puluhan itu.

Mebuki menatap Sasuke penasaran lalu tersenyum kaku, "Kita... pernah bertemu nak?"

Sasuke langsung terkesiap kaget, sadar dari kata-kata bodohnya. Dia langsung menggeleng cepat, "Ti-Tidak, aku—"

"Ibu, namanya Sasuke dan tadi dia bilang dia ingin tinggal bersamaku! Dia tidak memperbolehkanku masuk sampai aku mau menerimanya!" Sakura langsung memotong ucapan Sasuke sembari menunjuk ke arah laki-laki itu, "Secara tidak langsung, bukankah itu pelecehan seksual!?" tanya Sakura dengan emosi.

Pelecehan seksual? Apa lagi itu? Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Bahasa manusia benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Ooh, pantas saja kau terlihat marah," Mebuki menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu menatap Sasuke ragu, "memangnya... mengapa kau ingin tinggal bersama Sakura?" tanya ibu Sakura dengan lembut membuat Sasuke sedikit kaku. Padahal waktu dia adalah seekor kucing dulu, ibu Sakura terlihat sangat keras dan mengerikan—tak jauh beda dari anaknya—apalagi jika Sasuke (Sasu) tidur bersama Sakura dimana bulunya bisa saja terhirup masuk ke dalam hidung anaknya.

Sasuke menunduk dan menjawab pelan, "Aku... tidak punya tempat yang dinamakan rumah dan di dunia ini manusia yang kutahu hanya Sakura dan ibu," Sakura mendelik kesal. Mengarang cerita lagi, eh? Sementara itu Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "maaf, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dan apa alasannya, aku tidak mengerti. Sungguh..."

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya erat lalu memegang kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya. Mebuki memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu hanya memakai celana dan baju yang serba hitam. Dia tidak memakai alas kaki apapun membuat kakinya kotor karena tanah dan debu. Tapi, mengesampingkan itu semua, Sasuke terlihat seperti laki-laki biasa pada umumnya. Dia memiliki kulit putih yang bersih, bentuk tulang wajah yang sempurna, tatapan mata tajam dan warna iris _onyx _yang indah. Sulit sekali untuk menganggap laki-laki di depannya hanyalah seorang anak jalanan gila seperti yang dideskripsikan Sakura.

"Mungkin... kau lupa ingatan?" tanya Mebuki mencoba menebak. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ibu Sakura penuh harap, "Jika memang begitu, kau bisa tinggal bersama kami sampai ingatanmu kembali."

"Apa!?" Sakura langsung berteriak kaget. Ibunya mengizinkannya? Tidak mungkin! "Tapi bu—"

"Tenanglah Sakura, ibu yakin Sasuke bukan anak yang jahat."

"Apa maksud ibu!? Ibu bahkan belum mengenalnya sama sekali! Kenapa ibu bisa semudah itu mengizinkan dia tinggal bersamaku? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padaku di saat ibu tidak ada?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menerima keputusan ibunya semudah itu. Mengingat sebelumnya dia mati-matian mencegah Sasuke agar tidak mengikutinya.

Haruno Mebuki pun diam. Dia memang tidak bisa membantah perkataan Sakura yang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi... ada yang lain. Ada yang lain dalam diri Sasuke. Baik dari tatapan mata dan suaranya, Mebuki seakan yakin dia pernah mengenal anak ini jauh sebelumnya. Dan sesuatu di dalam hatinya menuntut untuk mengizinkan laki-laki misterius tersebut untuk tinggal bersamanya. Sama sekali tidak ada kekhawatiran apapun di dalam dirinya.

Ah... Entahlah.

Mengabaikan Sakura yang masih tidak terima, Mebuki membuka pagarnya lebar, "Ayo masuk, Sasuke. Sakura. Makan siang sudah kusiapkan," ucapnya ramah.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya apalagi saat melihat Sasuke yang langsung tersenyum lebar dan merasa lega. Tapi, belum sempat Sasuke melangkah masuk, Sakura sudah lebih dulu mendorong Sasuke sebelum dia lari dengan cepat ke dalam rumahnya. Mebuki hanya bisa menghela napas. Kali ini dia tidak bisa memarahi Sakura karena aksi kasarnya. Sakura memiliki alasan yang bagus sekarang untuk marah padanya.

Tapi, tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke mendekati Mebuki yang masih berdiri di depan pagarnya. Mebuki sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke tersenyum tipis padanya lalu berkata...

"Aku pulang, ibu."

Hanya tiga kata. Tapi sanggup membuat Mebuki terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Sementara Sasuke sudah melewatinya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Mebuki masih mencerna kata-kata Sasuke tersebut. Tapi pada akhirnya ibu Sakura itu memilih untuk melupakannya. Mebuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian melihat keluar seakan mencari sesuatu. Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok Sasu belum pulang ya?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sasuke mengamati keadaan rumah Sakura. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sejak kemarin. Hanya saja karena dia sudah berubah menjadi manusia dengan ukuran tinggi seratus tujuh puluh lima _centimeter, _rumah ini sekarang terlihat lebih kecil. Dengan langkah lebar, Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga dimana lantai dua adalah tempatnya dulu bermain bersama Sakura.

Pemuda yang dulunya adalah seekor kucing hitam itu menatap ruangan di depannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan dengan kata-kata. Rindu sekali rasanya. Meskipun baru sehari saja berpisah dari rumah ini. Sasuke tersenyum tipis menahan kesedihan yang menyakitkan di dalam dadanya. Saat sedang berkeliling, Sasuke menemukan bantal yang dulu dijadikan tempatnya tidur kini diletakkan di pojok ruangan.

Berjalan pelan, dipungutnya bantal dimana bau khas miliknya telah membekas. Sasuke menatap bantal yang telah kusut tersebut. Banyak benang-benang mencuat karena dulu dia sering menarik-nariknya dengan kuku panjangnya. Mengingat bagaimana dulu dia sering bergelayut manja di atas bantal kecil namun empuk ini membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil lalu dipeluknya bantal tersebut.

Sekarang... bantal itu hanya bisa menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Tidak mungkin seluruh tubuhnya bisa tidur di atas bantal tersebut.

Sasuke menaruh bantal itu kembali di tempat sebelumnya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Di sana ada kamar Sakura. Sasuke melangkah pelan dan begitu sampai, dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut. Terlihat tubuh Sakura di atas kasurnya. Didengar dari deru napasnya, sepertinya gadis itu jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan setelah memarahinya habis-habisan.

Tadinya Sasuke akan membiarkan Sakura tidur sampai suara Mebuki menyahut dari bawah. Memberi tahu pada dua penghuni rumah lainnya waktunya untuk makan siang sekarang. Itu artinya Sakura harus dibangunkan. Sasuke menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura tapi percuma. Dia tahu, sejak dulu Sakura memang paling susah dibangunkan.

Waktunya menggunakan jurus andalannya.

Sasuke menaiki kasur Sakura sehingga kini dia berada di atas tubuh gadis yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpinya itu. Sungguh posisi yang berbahaya untuk laki-laki dan perempuan remaja—jika Sasuke tahu. Sekarang Sakura terlihat begitu kecil di matanya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa dia bisa lebih melindungi Sakura daripada saat dia masih menjadi kucing. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengamati Sakura yang meringkuk di antara dua tangan yang menahan tubuhnya. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Sakura lalu... dia menjilati pipi putih gadis tersebut.

Rasanya... lain. Menjilati wajah Sakura dengan lidah manusia ini.

Sesuai harapannya, Sakura langsung bangun setelah Sasuke menjilati pucuk hidung, pipi, dan dahi gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut berulang-ulang. Tentu saja gadis itu kaget bukan main, wajahnya juga ikut memerah seperti sebelumnya. Mulutnya membuka menutup tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Semua tertahan di dalam tenggorokannya.

Tambahan. Mungkin Sakura akan sedikit memaafkannya jika laki-laki yang menjilati wajahnya saat tidur ini akan langsung panik begitu melihat dia terbangun. Tapi... Sasuke justru tersenyum senang dan polos seperti anak kecil yang akhirnya berhasil membangunkan ibunya atau semacamnya.

"Bangun Sakura, waktunya makan siang!" ucap Sasuke dengan keras tanpa merubah posisinya sama sekali yang berada di atas tubuh Sakura. Empat siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura tak lama kemudian. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan bergetar. Giginya digertakkan dengan keras. Sasuke sendiri hanya bingung melihat reaksi majikannya itu.

Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Sasuke kalau Sakura akan marah hanya karena dia menjilati wajahnya. Dulu waktu dia adalah seekor kucing, Sakura justru senang dijilati dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti sekarang.

'Dulu waktu dia adalah seekor kucing'

"Kenapa Sakura?"

Tapi sekarang... akan terlihat bodoh jika Sakura senang dijilati oleh laki-laki remaja seumuran dengannya yang bahkan belum dikenalnya sama sekali. Tak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya tentang Sasuke, Sakura harus selalu waspada. Kalimat yang akan ditekankan di dalam kepala Sakura mulai dari sekarang...

Sungguh. Laki-laki ini sangat—

_**DHUAAAK!**_

—berbahaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Even this world is so cruel and give me so much pain**_

**.**

_**I won't lose it because I love those precious pain**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Fortgesetzt Werden**_

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kapitel Zwei : **__Chapter two_

_**Ich Will Mit Dir Sein : **__I want to be with you_

* * *

_**Besonderer Dank für : **_

_**Retno UchiHaruno, **__Mari Chappy Chan, __**iya baka-san, **__Gin Kazaha, __**srzkun, **__SugarlessGum99, __**Ihylia Kiryu, **__AN Narra, __**me, **__Sparyeulhye, __**skyesphantom, **__Always sasusaku, __**Regichann, **__Dita-hime, __**Ah Rin, **__Kiki RyuEunTeuk, __**Brown Cinnamon, **__Fara-chan, __**pichi, **__Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel, __**kuromi, **__FuRaHeart, __**Males login, **__Uchiha The Tomato Knight, __**Hime Kazekhawa, **__Mizuira Kumiko, __**akmal, **__karimahbgz, __**mika, **__AcaAzuka Yuri chan, __**Karasu Uchiha, **__aikuromi, __**firuri ryuusuke, **__Neko Darkblue, __**Akuro Hayami, **__Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, __**syarah, **__Azizah Primadani, __**WatchFang, **__Guess_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih :) yang belum ninggalin jejak kutunggu yaa :D**

Akhirnya selesai... #capek Ngerjain di sekolah lagian, sembunyi dari guru-guru yang ngajar wkwk #ditabok

Yah pokoknya udah nih ahaha semoga _feel-_nya dapet. Jangan lupa, di sini yang tidak ingat Sasu hanya Sakura. Jadi jangan heran jika ibu Sakura dan mungkin nanti ke depannya teman-teman Sakura masih ingat kucing Sakura bernama Sasu—yang sayangnya sudah menjadi manusia bernama Sasuke :')

Setelah ini mungkin saya bakal ngerjain _**Review and Art **_sampai tamat. Jadi, kalau bisa jangan minta _update _yang lain dulu yaa biar saya bisa konsentrasi ngerjain dua _chapter _terakhir itu hehe. Walau pastinya bakal ngaret seperti biasa lol #dibunuh

Yup, kurang lebihnya saya minta maaf. Males ngecek ulang~ ha to the ha. _Mind to review? _:3


	3. Kapitel Drei

Suara garpu dan sendok _aluminium _yang sengaja diketukkan kencang pada piring plastik di bawahnya menggema di sekitar ruang makan keluarga Haruno. Wanita tua yang ada di sana hanya menatap heran pada anak gadis semata wayangnya yang melakukan hal tersebut. Di sebelah sang anak, laki-laki polos yang mungkin seumuran dengan anaknya itu hanya bisa diam sembari memakan makan siangnya dan sesekali mengaduh kesakitan di tengah kegiatannya itu.

Haruno Mebuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Ada apa dengan mereka? Wajah anaknya yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu terlihat kesal bukan main—mengesampingkan kedua pipinya yang entah kenapa memerah. Sesekali dia terdengar menggertakkan giginya seperti menahan amarah. Sementara di sebelahnya, laki-laki remaja misterius bernama Sasuke itu terlihat takut sembari beberapa kali melirik Sakura di sebelahnya.

"Anu..." Suara Mebuki menghentikan kegiatan kedua insan di hadapannya. Mebuki mencoba tersenyum walau akhirnya terlihat kaku, "...ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya. Jeda sesaat, ibu Sakura itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Memperhatikan warna biru yang muncul di ujung bibir laki-laki tersebut.

Sakura hanya diam. Entah kenapa rasanya malas sekali untuk marah-marah di tengah makan siang seperti ini. Tadinya Sakura berniat mengabaikan pertanyaan ibunya sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke menyahut, "Tidak kok, hanya saja tadi Sakura memukul wajahku sampai aku kesakitan."

"Ha? Hei—"

_**BRAK**_

"Sakura! Apa itu benar? Kau memukul wajah Sasuke!?" Mebuki tiba-tiba menggebrak meja membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Tubuh Sasuke menegang karena kaget. Ekspresi Mebuki sekarang... mengingatkan Sasuke saat ibu Sakura itu dulu memarahinya gara-gara dia pipis sembarangan di ujung ruang tamu—saat dia masih menjadi kucing. Jadi, mungkin wajar jika Sasuke mulai bergidik ngeri.

Sakura mendecak kesal, "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu kalau dia tidak lebih dulu berbuat mesum padaku, bu!" balas Sakura yang kini langsung menudingkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"Me-Mesum? Apa itu?" Sungguh. Tatapan polos Sasuke benar-benar membuat Sakura siap kapan saja untuk menonjok wajah tampan laki-laki yang sebenarnya berasal dari wujud kucing hitam tersebut. Sekarang Sasuke tidak menunggu jawaban Sakura, dia langsung berniat memperjelas maksudnya, "Aku hanya berniat membangunkanmu! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Tapi begitu bangun tiba-tiba kau memukulku! Kau yang aneh!" sengit Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Oh?

Jadi menjilat wajah gadis yang sedang tidur bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori 'tidak bermaksud apa-apa' ya?

Baiklah. Cukup. Sakura melemaskan tulang-tulang jarinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi _'kretak'_ yang cukup keras. Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi lebar Sakura dan terlihat berkedut, seolah siap meledak kapan saja. Gadis manis itu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang terdengar berderit. "Kau berniat membangunkanku, hah? Kalau begitu, aku akan berterima kasih setelah aku mengantarkanmu ke neraka!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu ikut tersenyum lebar—dia tidak tahu senyum lebar di wajah Sakura berarti lain, "Oh, jadi nanti kau akan menyusulku ke neraka? Baiklah tidak apa-apa, aku senang berada di neraka jika aku bersamamu!" Setelah tersenyum lebar beberapa saat, Sasuke memasang wajah berpikir. Tangannya memegang dagunya sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sasuke kembali memasang wajah polosnya lalu bertanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Oh ya Sakura, neraka itu apa?"

Ah.

Sudah.

Kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Ugh—PIKIR SAJA SENDIRI, DASAR BODOOOH!"

_**BHUAK DHUAK DRAAAK**_

"Eh? Sa-Sakura? Ada apa? Kenapa marah?"

"DIAM KAU DAN JANGAN MENGHINDAR! TERIMA PUKULANKU, DASAR MESUM!"

"Eh tapi... pukulanmu sakit sekali, Sakura."

"MASA BODOH!"

_**BHOOM BHUAAAM JDEEERRR**_

"Tunggu—"

_**JDAAAK BRUAAG DHUAR**_

"AKU BILANG JANGAN MENGHINDAR!"

"Ta-Tapi—"

_**PRAAAAANG**_

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung berhenti bergerak ketika sebuah kursi melayang tepat di antara mereka dan mengenai kaca jendela dapur hingga pecah. Kedua pasang manusia itu saling menelan ludah masing-masing lalu menoleh ke arah nyonya besar Haruno yang kini menyiapkan kepalan tinju di depan dadanya—mirip dengan Sakura jika sedang marah. Kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat ngeri—insting kucingnya mengatakan untuk segera pergi dari sini—namun apa daya semua jalurnya untuk lari telah tertutup. Sementara itu, Sakura hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran terbaiknya.

"SAKURAAAAA! BERESKAN SEMUA INI ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPAT UANG JAJANMU SELAMA SEBULAN! DAN SASUKE! KEMBALI KE TEMPATMU SEKARANG!"

Sayang sekali... waktu akan terus berjalan meskipun kehidupan Haruno Sakura sekarang sudah berubah total.

Ucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warnings : AU, OOC (Sasu-cat)_

_Genres : Fantasy/Angst/Romance/Supernatural_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FRIST**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~ KAPITEL DREI ~_

_G__lückliche __m__omente_ _in__unser neues Leben_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kemarin adalah hari Jumat, sekaligus hari terakhir sekolah dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Karena itu sekarang—hari Sabtu—sampai besok Minggu, sekolah Sakura libur dan gadis itu mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bersantai-santai di rumahnya.

Yah, harusnya begitu.

Setidaknya sampai tadi pagi-pagi sekali, ibu Sakura membangunkan anak gadisnya lalu memberinya sepucuk kertas sebelum pergi. Kertas yang bertuliskan pemberitahuan bahwa Haruno Mebuki harus dinas ke luar kota selama tiga hari ke depan. Peringatan secara tak langsung bahwa Sakura akan tinggal berdua saja dengan laki-laki polos—bodoh—tersebut selama ibunya tidak ada.

Cukup satu kata yang muncul di kepala Sakura saat membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

Sial.

Karena terlalu lelah untuk protes pada jam empat pagi, akhirnya Sakura pasrah saja membiarkan ibunya pergi lalu kembali tidur sampai dia bangun pada jam delapan pagi setelahnya. Barulah saat itu Sakura membaca ulang kertas kecil di tangannya lalu menyobek-nyobek kertas kecil malang tak berdosa tersebut sampai menjadi bentuk yang sekecil-kecilnya.

"Aaaaaaargh! Kenapa aku sial sekali oh _Kami-samaaaa!?_" teriak Sakura dengan penuh nada penderitaan di tengah kamarnya. Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Wajahnya kusut bukan main. Sakura mengusap wajahnya pelan, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu dikeluarkannya perlahan. "Waktunya menghadapi kenyataan." Pipinya digembungkan sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Suara pintu kamar yang berdecit menggema di seluruh penjuru lantai dua. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya, Sakura mengintip dari sedikit sela antara pintu kamar dengan dindingnya. Dari sudut ini, Sakura bisa melihat punggung Sasuke yang terlihat masih tiduran di atas lantai. Melihat gerak tubuhnya yang bernapas teratur membuat Sakura yakin Sasuke benar-benar masih tidur hingga akhirnya dia berani keluar dari kamarnya.

Dasar laki-laki aneh. Padahal tadi malam ibu Sakura sudah menawarkan Sasuke untuk tidur di kamar khusus tamu, tapi dia terus menolak. Sasuke tetap memilih untuk tidur di atas ubin ruang tengah lantai dua dengan satu bantal yang menurut Sakura sangat bau dan benangnya sudah mencuat kemana-mana. Karena tidak peduli, Sakura memilih untuk tidur lebih dulu dari ibunya dan Sasuke. Walau begitu, dari kamarnya Sakura dapat mendengar beberapa pembicaraan mereka. Dan yang mengganggu Sakura saat ibunya itu sempat berkata...

"Jangan Sasuke, bantal itu tempat tidur kucingnya Sakura."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Kucing? Sejak kapan dia punya kucing? Soal kucing... Sasuke juga sempat menyinggungnya pernah memelihara kucing. Meskipun kucingnya itu sekarang sudah mati, tidak mungkin Sakura melupakan begitu saja pengalamannya memiliki binatang peliharaan. Sakura memegang kepalanya dan memijitnya pelan, kedua matanya dipejamkan dengan erat. Dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Semuanya gelap. Seluruh reka ulang memori di dalam kepalanya tidak menunjukkan adanya eksistensi kucing yang pernah bersamanya di dalam kehidupannya.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

Yang aneh itu... dia atau ibunya atau Sasuke?

Ah tapi, kalau Sasuke sih memang sudah aneh sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Sakura berhenti ketika punggung Sasuke sudah tepat berada di depan ujung jari kakinya sekarang. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _milik Sakura memperhatikan tubuh Sasuke yang menghadap miring. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari deru napasnya. Sakura berjongkok agar bisa memperhatikan ekspresi tidur Sasuke lebih leluasa. Ugh. Dilihat dari manapun sebenarnya laki-laki aneh ini memang memiliki wajah yang tampan, ekspresi tidurnya terlihat sangat polos dan dia seperti tidak memiliki beban apapun.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba niat ingin menggoda pemuda itu muncul di benak Sakura. Gadis itu memajukan tangan kanannya, menyentuh telinga Sasuke lalu menekannya pelan. Sasuke sempat merespon dengan dengungan pelan namun tak lama setelahnya dia kembali tertidur. Setelah itu, Sakura menyentuh pipi putih Sasuke dengan ujung jari telunjuknya berulang kali. Pipi yang sangat lembut dan empuk, membuat Sakura nyaman menyentuhnya dan tergoda untuk mencubitnya—walau akhirnya dia tahan niat itu.

Cukup lama Sakura menggoda wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur itu sampai tak terasa senyuman manis terulas di wajahnya. Sakura tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Sasuke, kau ini seperti..."—kedua bola mata Sakura terbuka dan senyumannya menghilang—"...kucing."

Hanya sekilas—bahkan tak sampai sedetik—siluet punggung kucing berwarna hitam yang sedang duduk terbesit di kepalanya.

Eh?

"Ung—" Kepala Sakura mendadak sakit. Rasanya seperti ditekan hebat. Bagaikan sebuah batu besar dilemparkan ke kepalanya dengan sangat kuat. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Kenapa begitu sakit? Gadis itu tak kuat lagi, sampai akhirnya dia berteriak, "—AAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHHHH!"

Teriakan histeris Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke terbangun. Insting kucingnya membuat Sasuke reflek membuka mata lalu mengambil posisi menjauh. Namun begitu dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang berteriak sembari memegang kepalanya yang tertunduk, membuat Sasuke langsung menghampiri mantan majikannya tersebut, "Sakura? Sakura? Kau kenapa?" Dipegangnya kedua bahu Sakura yang terlihat bergetar. "Hei Sakura! Ada apa!?" teriaknya panik.

Sakura baru berhenti berteriak sekitar satu menit kemudian—setelah kepalanya terlepas dari rasa sakit. Tubuh gadis itu melemah dan langsung jatuh ke arah Sasuke di depannya. Kepala Sakura menyandar pada bahu bidang milik laki-laki tersebut. Sakura membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengatur napas dengan baik, keringat membasahi wajah dan mungkin juga tubuhnya. Kedua mata Sakura yang tadi sempat terpejam akhirnya kembali membuka perlahan.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai melepaskan diri dari pegangannya. Gadis itu memegang kepalanya dan mengusap keringatnya pelan. Sakura hanya diam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang terus menatapnya khawatir. "_Ne, _Saku—"

"Tenang, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Potong Sakura cepat. Napas gadis itu mulai teratur. Iris hijau _emerald _Sakura enggan menatap iris _onyx _Sasuke di hadapannya. Anak tunggal Haruno tersebut memegang bahunya sendiri. "Sudah, lupakan saja. Karena sekarang kau sudah bangun, lebih baik kau mandi dulu sana," ucap Sakura dengan nada memerintah.

Sayangnya Sakura tidak memperhatikan saat wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba memucat, "Ha? Ma-Mandi?"

"Iya mandi—membersihkan tubuhmu yang kotor dengan air bersih, memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura sembari menghela napas lalu berdiri dari posisinya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Tatapan datar Sakura sekarang entah kenapa bagaikan petir yang siap menyambar Sasuke malang yang sedang ketakutan sekarang kapan saja.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Tidak tidak, aku tidak mau mandi!" Bayangan dimana Sakura selalu menyikat tubuhnya dengan kasar saat memandikannya dulu ketika dia masih masih menjadi kucing berputar di kepala Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menatap Sakura garang, "Lagipula untuk apa mandi? Dengan air pula! Aku bisa mandi sendiri dengan debu!*"

"Ha? Kau ini ngomong apa? Mana ada manusia mandi pakai debu, bodoh!"

"Dengan debu lebih aman! Aku tidak perlu takut mati tenggelam di dalam air yang terkutuk!"

"Kepalamu kenapa sih!? Mana mungkin mati tenggelam hanya karena mandi!"

"Argh! Pokoknya aku benci air! Meskipun kau sudah memandikanku berulang kali, aku tetap tidak akan mau mandi!"

"Eh? Se-Sejak kapan aku pernah memandikanmu—"

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU MANDI!"

"Apa—HEI, SASUKE!" Sakura berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke seketika laki-laki itu berlari begitu cepat menuruni tangga lalu menghilang tak lama kemudian. Dari suara pintu dibuka yang terdengar, sepertinya Sasuke berlari ke luar rumah. Sakura menghela napas keras bersamaan dengan tangannya yang kembali memegang kepalanya.

Dasar aneh. Baru pertama kali ini Sakura menemukan manusia yang sangat membenci mandi. Tapi dari kata-kata Sasuke tadi, daripada dikatakan benci mandi, lebih tepat kalau dia dikatakan membenci air. Haah, Sakura tak habis pikir. Setelah cukup lama menimang, Sakura akhirnya ikut menuruni tangga, bermaksud mencari Sasuke sekalian jalan-jalan pagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu, Sakura kembali berpikir alasan mengapa tadi kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Kenapa? Terlebih kepalanya terasa sakit itu saat dia sempat melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam. Dan sekarang, Sakura tidak bisa lagi mengingat apa yang tadi terbesit di pikirannya itu sebelum dia kesakitan. Hanya siluet tapi... rasanya tidak asing.

Apa ya?

Akh.

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit kembali. Hampir saja dia terjatuh dari tangga kalau dia tidak memegang pegangan tangganya. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas anak tangga, menenangkan diri dulu sebelum berjalan lagi. Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Meskipun terasa sakit, gadis itu memaksa dirinya untuk kembali mengingat sesuatu yang rasanya harus diingat. Tapi—

"_Meong!_"

"Hah?" Sakura secara reflek mengangkat kepalanya. Gadis itu segera menoleh ke arah meja makan yang tepat berada di samping tangga tempatnya duduk sekarang. Seekor kucing liar berwarna putih belang coklat sedang mengendus makanan yang tertutup penutup makanan. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya kesal, "Hus! Dasar kucing nakal!" teriaknya sembari berlari menuruni tangga. Langkahnya yang terdengar keras membuat si kucing liar menuruni meja lalu berlari keluar melalui pintu depan yang tadi dibuka Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar bodoh, dia keluar tanpa menutup pintu depan," gerutunya pelan. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut melangkah menuju pintu depan, setelah keluar ditutupnya kembali pintu tersebut lalu dikunci. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya lalu mendengus sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Huff, baiklah. Kemana si mesum itu..."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sasuke mengatur napasnya setelah berlari cukup lama. Bulu kuduknya masih berdiri semenjak mendengar kata 'mandi' dari Sakura tadi. Memang, sudah sewajarnya bagi Sasuke yang dulunya adalah seekor kucing sangat membenci air—meskipun dulu Sasu (Sasuke) sudah diwajibkan mandi seminggu sekali oleh Sakura. Setidaknya prinsip yang akan selalu ada di kamus Sasuke adalah... 'Selama kau masih bisa berlari, maka berlarilah!'

Kucing jantan yang kini sudah menjadi pemuda remaja berumuran sekitar tujuh belas tahun itu meregangkan punggungnya. Setelah merasa cukup, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk melihat dimana dirinya sekarang. Ah, Sasuke sangat mengenal tempat ini. Kedua pipi laki-laki itu memerah sebelum melompat ke atas tembok salah satu rumah di gang ini.

Di balik tembok, ada sebuah rumah yang berukuran tidak besar tapi tidak kecil juga. Sasuke berjalan di atas tembok yang lebarnya seukuran dengan kaki manusianya sekarang. Setelah memastikan keseimbangan dan posisinya untuk melihat ke dalam melalui jendela kaca, Sasuke berjongkok perlahan. Kepalanya lurus searah dengan jendela kaca di seberangnya. Dari sanalah Sasuke bisa melihat seekor kucing anggora putih yang sedang duduk dengan anggunnya. Melihat kucing betina itu entah kenapa membuat wajah Sasuke kembali memerah.

Iris _onyx _Sasuke masih belum lepas dari gerakan-gerakan kucing tersebut, saat dia makan, menjilat bulunya, dan lain-lain. Dia seakan tenggelam ke dalam dunia yang hanya berisi dia dengan kucing betina itu. Hingga akhirnya—"SASUKE!"

"Eh? Huwaaa!"—_**BRUAK! **_Sakura memejamkan sebelah matanya erat saat Sasuke terjatuh dengan keras karena kaget mendengar suaranya. Sebelah mata Sasuke berair karena kesakitan sementara kedua tangannya memegang pantat dan belakang kepalanya. "Sa-Sakura?" tanyanya lirih.

"Kau ini sedang apa sih di atas tembok rumah orang? Untung tidak ada yang melihatmu selain aku, kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu ya..." gerutu Sakura sembari menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Sasuke masih mengaduh kesakitan. "Jadi? Sedang apa kau di atas tembok itu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, wajahnya kembali memerah dan dia membuang muka. Mengerti tanda itu, Sakura ber-oh ria lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aneh, ini kan rumah keluarga Kaguya. Tidak ada perempuan yang seumuran dengan kita yang bisa kau lihat sampai menaiki tembok." Penjelasan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"A-Apa? Aku hanya memperhatikan kucing cantik di sana, tidak lebih!" Wajah Sasuke kembali memerah. Laki-laki itu segera berdiri dan secara tiba-tiba memegang bahu Sakura. "Ma-Maksudku, aku suka dengan kucing itu—ah bukan! Aku suka Sakura, tapi kucing itu cantik—bu-bukan juga! Po-Pokoknya aku suka Sakura lebih dari apapun tapi kucing itu—"

"...Jangan bilang kau suka dengan kucing anggora di rumah keluarga Kaguya."

Kata-kata Sakura yang memotongnya membuat Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa. Akh, terlalu benar. Sakura terlalu benar sampai rasanya menusuk dadanya hingga menembusnya. Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya pada bahu Sakura dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan sebelah tangannya. Tidak ada yang salah bagi kucing jantan seperti Sasuke (Sasu) menaksir kucing betina. Tapi, sayangnya yang di mata Sakura sekarang adalah seorang laki-laki aneh seumuran dengannya menyukai seekor kucing betina dimana keadaannya saat ini adalah jelas-jelas mereka berdua berbeda jenis atau bahkan spesies!

Sakura memegang kepalanya. Baiklah, dia sudah cukup stress dengan keanehan laki-laki misterius nan bodoh nan sok polos bernama Sasuke ini. Oh Tuhan, jika memang masih ada keanehan yang lain... cepat tunjukkan sekarang!

Anak tunggal Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi tersebut mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kini kedua tangannya memegang wajah Sasuke, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya lurus. Sakura membalas tatapannya dengan serius, "Sasuke, dengar! Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di kepalamu atau apa yang membentur kepalamu hingga kau menjadi seperti ini—" Sakura menarik napas, kemudian berteriak, "—TAPI, BUKA MATAMU BODOH! MANA ADA MANUSIA YANG BISA BERSATU DENGAN KUCING, HAAAH!?"

"Eh, ma-maaf." Ketakutan melihat wajah Sakura yang menyeramkan di depannya, Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Melihat anggukan Sasuke membuat Sakura mendengus lalu melepaskan pegangannya dari wajah laki-laki tersebut.

"Kucing betina harus berpasangan dengan kucing jantan! Sebagaimana manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki harus berpasangan dengan manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan! Mengerti?" tanya Sakura galak. Sasuke kembali memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Laki-laki?"

"Ck. Kau itu laki-laki, bodoh," jawab Sakura. Ujung jari telunjuknya menyentuh dada Sasuke. Sementara pemuda itu memegang dadanya yang baru saja disentuh Sakura, gadis di depannya kembali melanjutkan, "dan aku adalah perempuan."

Ooh. Sasuke mengerti sekarang. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. Sakura menghela napas. Sungguh aneh harus memberi tahu hal yang sangat dasar di dalam kehidupan manusia ini pada laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _Sakura menatap Sasuke dari atas ke bawah lalu bawah ke atas. Perhatiannya terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali menatapnya dan berkata...

"Karena aku laki-laki dan Sakura perempuan, kita bisa bersatu? Kita bisa menjadi pasangan?" Sakura tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke jadi dia hanya mengangguk saja, Sasuke tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Jadi, kita bisa menikah dan mempunyai anak yang banyak?"

"Eh?" Rasanya aneh, seperti ada yang beda. Sakura tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Tapi, jika Sasuke bertanya atas dasar pengetahuan, mungkin Sakura harus menjawab apa adanya. Walau sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia membayangkan dia menikah dengan Sasuke dan memiliki anak. "Be-Benar sih, lalu kenapa?"

Senyum polos Sasuke sama sekali tidak berarti baik bagi Sakura saat ini. Tanpa Sakura sadari, dia sudah mundur selangkah dari posisinya, "Syukurlah, selama ini hanya Sakura yang aku sayangi melebihi apapun di dunia ini." Ha? A-apa? Apa Sasuke sedang menyatakan cinta padanya sekarang? Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. "Tapi tidak pernah terpikir sekalipun olehku untuk menikah denganmu, untunglah jika ternyata sekarang aku bisa."

"Sa-Sasuke," Lidah Sakura terasa kelu. Bingung bagaimana mengucapkannya. Gadis itu membuang wajahnya yang memerah, "kau ini... kau mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan!?" tanyanya sedikit gusar.

"Ng? Tentu saja aku mengerti." Wajah yakin Sasuke membuat Sakura menelan kembali kata-katanya untuk protes. Laki-laki berambut _raven _itu tersenyum hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Jadi—"

"—ayo menikah dan bikin anak sekarang?"

Tak butuh lima detik sampai empat sudut siku-siku besar muncul di dahi Sakura.

"KAU INI MEMANG MESUM!"

_**BHUAAAG**_

Sasuke tidak sempat tersentak kaget saat Sakura tiba-tiba menonjok wajahnya hingga dia jatuh terduduk. Laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan sembari memegang pipinya yang mulai membiru. Kenapa dia dipukul lagi? Manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan lebih merepotkan dan menyusahkan di luar dugaannya.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dongker tersebut menatap Sakura takut-takut sementara wajah gadis itu sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Memangnya kata-katanya tadi salah? Saat dulu dia masih menjadi kucing rasanya tidak ada masalah saat kucing jantan dan betina membuat anak di pinggir jalan atau di atas atap. Masa bodoh dengan makhluk-makhluk sekitar yang akan menonton mereka.

Kalau jadi manusia, apa bedanya?

Oh iya, mungkin Sasuke harus menanyakan bagaimana cara manusia laki-laki dan perempuan membuat anak pada Sakura. Tapi sepertinya nanti saja. Melihat Sakura yang sudah terlihat sangat marah di depannya, pasti dia tidak akan mau menjawab—begitu pikirnya polos.

"Kau ini... agh... sangat... ng... menyebalkan! Dasar mesum! Kau memang—"

"Sakura, Sakura... tenanglah," ucap Sasuke akhirnya setelah dia berdiri. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura yang ketakutan—setidaknya sampai Sakura menepis tangannya kasar. Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Iya aku mengerti jika kau belum siap, tidak usah memukulku begitu. Sakit tahu," gerutu Sasuke sembari memegangi pipinya.

"BUKAN BELUM SIAP, BODOH!" Sakura mengatur napasnya setelah berteriak-teriak terus sejak kedatangan Sasuke kemarin. Akh, sepertinya Sakura mulai mengkhawatirkan kondisi darahnya yang bisa-bisa tidak stabil karena memarahi Sasuke terus menerus. "Kau ini orang asing! Mana mungkin aku bisa menerimamu semudah itu! Pikir dulu sebelum bicara!" bentaknya emosi.

"Oh begitu ya? Maaf." Hanya satu kata maaf? Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan lagi untuk menghabisi laki-laki sialan di depannya ini. Akh, seandainya saja ibunya tidak mempercayai Sasuke. Sementara Sakura sedang menahan emosinya, Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, aku tahu Sakura juga menyayangiku. Karena itu aku akan menunggu kapan saja sampai nanti Sakura mau menerimaku."

Ekspresi Sakura yang mengeras perlahan tapi pasti mulai melemah. Wajah gadis itu kembali memerah. Apaan sih? Mereka baru bersama selama dua hari, 'kan? Kenapa laki-laki aneh ini bisa seyakin itu? Degup jantung Sakura mulai berdetak tak karuan. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sakura membuang wajahnya yang semakin berwarna merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Huh, tidak semudah itu tahu..."

Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan kata-kata Sakura walau senyum tipisnya masih belum menghilang dari wajah tampannya. Tangannya mengelus kepala Sakura yang kini hanya setinggi dagunya. Sakura tersentak merasa belaian lembut Sasuke, bersamaan dengan itu, wajahnya justru semakin memanas. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat, ukh, kenapa sekarang jadi dia yang malu?

Lamunan Sakura buyar saat mendengar suara perutnya dan Sasuke yang berbunyi. Secara reflek, Sakura langsung memegangi perutnya dan menatap Sasuke kesal. Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil, "Oh iya, kita belum sarapan. Ya sudah ayo pulang, Sakura!" ajaknya. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sudah berlari lebih dulu di depannya. Pemuda remaja tersebut melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, memberi tanda padanya untuk segera menghampirinya.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat itu. Ya sudahlah. Mungkin laki-laki polos seperti Sasuke masih bisa dia atur. Dengan senyum yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya, Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke. Keduanya kini berjalan berdampingan. Selama perjalanan itu, Sakura beberapa kali melirik Sasuke yang masih asyik memperhatikan sekitarnya seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan lagi-lagi, dia tersenyum—wajahnya memerah tanpa alasan.

Ah, ada apa dengan gadis yang memiliki perangai keras itu?

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya lagi." Panggilan Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali menoleh. Mendapat tatapan bertanya dari Sakura membuat Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, bahkan tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Apa kau bisa melahirkan dan menyusui lima anak sekaligus?"

Ugh.

Sudah Sakura duga, tidak mungkin dia bisa menyukai laki-laki ini.

"JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN KUCING, DASAR BODOH!"

_**DHUAAK**_

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Suara telepon berdering menggema di ruang tengah keluarga Haruno. Mengiringi suara pintu kamar mandi yang dipukul-pukul dari dalam. Sakura mengabaikan suara pintu kamar mandi lalu mengangkat teleponnya sembari tetap mengganti _channel _TV di depannya. "Halo, siapa di sana?"

"_Ah Sakura? Ini aku, Ino!"_

"Hee Ino, ada apa?" Kali ini Sakura mengambil bungkus _snack _di sampingnya lalu membukanya. Kedua matanya masih belum beralih dari layar TV. Gadis itu mulai memakan makanan ringannya.

Yamanaka Ino sempat tertawa dari seberang telepon sebelum tawanya hilang tergantikan dengan pertanyaan, _"Eh Sakura? Ada suara berisik apa di sana? Seperti suara pintu dipukul-pukul dengan keras..." _tanyanya penasaran. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Oh, itu..." Memikirkan alasan yang bagus untuk beberapa saat lalu Sakura pun melanjutkan. "...ada saudara sepupuku yang bodoh datang menginap di rumahku. Dia benci mandi, tapi tidak mungkin aku harus tahan dengan bau badannya itu, 'kan? Jadi, kukunci saja dia di kamar mandi. Dia baru boleh keluar setelah aku melihatnya basah kuyup."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura itu, Ino kembali tertawa walau lebih kaku dari sebelumnya, _"Hahaha, kau masih sadis seperti biasanya ya, Sakura." _Tidak ada tanggapan, akhirnya Ino melanjutkan, _"Oh ya! Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau ajak saja saudara sepupumu itu ke Dream Land besok? Aku dan Sai mendapat empat tiket gratis, sayang kalau semuanya tidak dipakai. Ikut ya? Ikut ya? Pleaseeee?"_

Sakura menghentikan acara makannya. Dia berpikir sejenak. Kalau dia sih mau mau saja. Tapi Sasuke... Bukan berarti Sasuke pasti tidak mau ikut, hanya saja sifatnya itu yang membuat khawatir. Sakura menghela napas. Semoga saja hanya pikirannya yang berlebihan, "Baiklah, aku ikut." jawabnya.

"_Benar? Asyiiik!" _Entah kenapa Sakura membayangkan Ino sedang terlonjak senang sekarang. _"Baiklah, kutunggu kau dan saudara sepupumu itu besok ya, Sakura-chan! Jam sembilan pagi di depan gerbang Dream Land. Oke, Jaa!" _Dan percakapan pun diputus dari pihak Ino.

Sakura menghela napas lalu mengembalikan gagang teleponnya ke tempatnya. Tidak ada _channel _yang seru, akhirnya Sakura mematikan TV-nya lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya di atas sofa. Sudah jam sembilan malam, lebih baik bersiap untuk besok lalu tidur.

Sakura menyempatkan diri melewati kamar mandi lalu mengetuknya, "Sasuke, cepat mandinya. Sudah malam." Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut membuka kunci pintu kamar mandinya. "Aku sudah membuka kuncinya, kau bisa keluar kapan saja. Aku tidur duluan ya." Begitu pesannya sebelum naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamar pribadinya.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar mandi Sasuke merengut kesal. Dari sini dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Sakura menaiki tangga. Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, antara kedinginan dan ketakutan akan air di malam hari. Laki-laki beriris _onyx _tersebut kembali mengingat saat tadi Sakura mengatakan padanya bahwa manusia wajib mandi minimal dua kali sehari. Mengingat itu membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi merinding ketakutan. Ah, dia merindukan masa-masa saat dia masih menjadi kucing dulu. Aman dan tentram, terhindar dari ancaman bernama 'air'. Mandi seminggu sekali sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kasihan sekali manusia, harus menerima air menyerang tubuh mereka setiap harinya. Sungguh kasihan.

Tapi, inilah resiko yang harus Sasuke terima jika ingin bersama Sakura. Dengan tangan bergetar, Sasuke mengambil handuk di seberang posisinya saat ini. Namun, belum sampai tangannya menyentuh handuk berwarna putih tersebut. Suatu suara misterius seperti yang dulu pernah didengarnya kembali menghampiri kepalanya. Kedua iris _onyx _Sasuke membulat. Tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika mendengar suara itu. Sangat jelas. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang berbisik langsung tepat di dekat telinganya.

"**Sebentar lagi, kau akan menentukan pilihan hidupmu."**

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Tidak. Tidak.

"**Kau masih mengingatnya, 'kan? Syarat itu."**

Sekarang tubuhnya bergetar, bukan karena ketakutan atau kedinginan. Sial. Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat? Pemuda tampan berambut _raven _itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"**Bersiaplah, Sasuke."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Taking out a small mirror and forcing it onto me**_

_**He said, "Your crying face can smile."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Amazingly... indeed I smiled**_

_- Bump of Chicken (Laugh Maker)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Fortgesetzt Werden**_

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kapitel Drei : **__Chapter three_

_**G**__**lückliche **__**m**__**omente **__**in**__**unser neues Leben**__** : **__Happy moments in our new life_

* * *

*Kucing biasanya mandi dengan mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di atas pasir atau debu. Tapi bagi manusia tentu saja cara mandi itu kotor, jadi mereka memilih memandikan kucing dengan air—meskipun kucing membencinya. Yah, untuk kebaikan mereka juga, 'kan? '-')

_**B**__**esonderer Dank für**__** :**_

_**Hikari Matsushita, **__srzkun, __**Ukida Haruka, **__Mizuira Kumiko, __**Neko DarkBlue, **__hanazono yuri, __**allihyun, **__QRen, __**Hanarin No Himeko, **__Blood Winter, __**Uchiha Dian-chan, **__sora azura, __**Yara Aresha, **__Mari Chappy Chan, __**poetri-chan, **__WatchFang, __**Hanna Aiko, **__Tsurugi De Lelouch, __**Blue Chrysanthemum, **__me, __**aikuromi, **__kanon rizumu, __**ahalya, **__Criminal-S, __**Yukha, **__Ihylia kiryu, __**Kiki RyuEunTeuk, **__akmal, __**erefpe, **__akasuna no ei-chan, __**DEVIL'D, **__Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, __**Saga desu, **__Himawari no AzukaYuri, __**Azizah primadani, **__Liby Qyu, __**iya baka-san, **__makkichaan (2x), __**SasuSakuSasoGaa, **__Azuka-nyan, __**hachikodesuka, **__Guest, __**Yumiko Hiroshi, **__Putri Hassbrina, __**Fujisaki B-Rabbit, **__eet gitu, __**rich karl, **__peargirl, __**Hikari 'HongRhii, **__CenyThen, __**Chichoru Octobaa, **__Putpit, __**n4na, **__Citra-Chan Tomatoes Girl, __**Yukha, **__Yuuki Edna, __**Indah Penghuniibubumipertiwii**_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih :) Yang udah nge-**_**fave **_**dan nge-**_**follow **_**juga terima kasih hehe. Yang belum ninggalin jejak kutunggu ya :D**

Mwahahahahaha #apakamu Makasih dan maaf yang udah nungguin lama wkwkwkwk ini sekarang udah di-_update _semoga memuaskan :'D

**Jika ada yang mau meng-**_**copy paste **_**fic saya—meskipun nama saya dicantumkan, tetap harus izin sama saya. Terlebih jika **_**main chara-**_**nya diganti. Ada banyak cara untuk minta izin pada saya, lewat **_**review anonym **_**pun asalkan anda mencantumkan alamat anda meng-copas fic saya, bisa saya cek dan **_**confirm. **_

**Tapi, daripada di-**_**copy paste, **_**saya lebih menganjurkan di-**_**share**_** saja. Bukankah sudah tersedia di bawah? **_**Share to Facebook, Twitter, Email. **_**Cukup diklik saja atau gampangnya jika ke situs web lain tinggal **_**copy paste link **_**fic yang dimaksud. Situs FFn sudah tersedia khusus untuk **_**mobile **_**dengan kuota yang lebih kecil.**

Sudah deh itu saja, tidak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi :/ Semoga kerasa _feel-_nya yaa 'v')/ aku cuma mau bilang, siap-siap untuk dua _chapter _terakhir yaa wk #pasangmukatroll (?) #ditonjok _Mind to review, please? _:3


	4. Kapitel Vier

Masih membekas di kepalanya, kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

Dia baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia ini saat itu. Di bawah semak-semak belukar yang terdapat di pinggir taman kota. Saat dia dapat merasakan udara dunia fana untuk yang pertama kalinya, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan bergerak goyah di atas tanah. Kaki mungilnya yang masih berwarna kemerahan bergerak-gerak mencoba meraih sesuatu yang tak pasti. Kedua matanya yang masih tertutup sempurna membuatnya tenggelam di dalam kegelapan. Dia tidak bisa membedakan seperti apa dunia tempatnya sekarang dengan dunianya dulu ketika baru pertama kali dibentuk di dalam kandungan ibunya.

Jilatan pada kepalanya membuatnya tersadar dan menghentikan gerakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi terus menoleh ke kanan kiri. Lidah yang kasar... namun begitu hangat dan nyaman. Dia membuka-buka mulutnya, mungkin mencoba memberi tanda pada pemilik lidah yang dia yakini sebagai ibunya. Suara dengkuran terdengar dan mulut sang ibu menuntun anaknya pada salah satu puting susunya. Dia menurut, begitu ujung mulutnya menyentuh sesuatu, anak yang masih sangat mungil tersebut membuka mulutnya dengan insting dan menyusu pada ibunya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Waktu terus berjalan, bayi kecil itu masih menjalankan kegiatan rutinnya. Meminum susu dan tidur. Sampai akhirnya kurang lebih tujuh hari telah berlalu, sang anak yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa itu akhirnya membuka kedua matanya yang entah kenapa mendadak bisa dibuka. Memang belum terbuka sepenuhnya, tapi cukup untuk melihat dunia barunya sedikit demi sedikit. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah warna hijau daun yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Kedua telinganya yang masih kecil terangkat saat dia mencoba mengendus ujung daun yang lebarnya kurang lebih setengah dari kepalanya.

"_Ng..._" Suara lain membuatnya menoleh. Dia sedikit kaget melihat ada sesuatu yang seperti dirinya di sekitarnya. Ada satu, dua, ti—ah, lima ditambah dirinya. Siapa mereka? Siapa dirinya? Dia hanya bisa diam sembari mencoba membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi. Keempat makhluk yang sejenis dengannya itu juga menoleh ke arahnya lalu menghampirinya.

"_Nyaa!_" Salah satu dari mereka seperti menyapanya yang masih terlihat bingung. Dia hanya diam saat makhluk yang tadi menyapanya itu menjilati wajahnya—seperti tanda perkenalan. Kini instingnya kembali berkata, mereka adalah makhluk yang sama seperti dirinya, tidak mungkin mereka adalah musuh, tidak perlu takut. Dia pun tersenyum lalu ikut menjilati mereka.

Perlakuan mereka untuk saling mengenali satu sama lain akhirnya terhenti ketika suara sesuatu menginjak ranting membuat mereka semua menoleh. Ada lagi. Makhluk seperti mereka tapi jauh lebih besar. Bahkan mereka hanya setinggi seperempat kaki panjangnya. Tapi aneh, mereka sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Bahkan rasanya seperti familiar saat makhluk besar itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang membuat mereka dapat mengerti.

"_Selamat datang di dunia ini, anak-anakku._"

Makhluk besar itu mengendus mereka yang disebut anak-anaknya satu persatu lalu kembali melanjutkan, "_Kalian semua adalah kucing, sama sepertiku. Aku adalah ibu kalian._" Makhluk yang menyebut dirinya sebagai kucing itu terus menjilati anak-anaknya—mencoba membersihkan tubuh mereka.

"_Aku berjanji akan melindungi dan merawat kalian sampai nanti tiba waktunya kalian dapat menjelajahi dunia luar dengan kekuatan kalian sendiri,_" begitu katanya. Dia—si kucing kecil berwarna hitam—tidak merespon perkataan ibunya, berbeda dari keempat saudaranya yang lain.

Sang ibu membaringkan tubuhnya agar kelima anaknya dapat menyusu pada puting susunya. Dia menatap heran pada salah satu anaknya yang hanya diam berdiri di tempatnya berada. "_Ada apa? Kau tidak mau makan?_" tanyanya heran. Dia tidak bergerak, enggan mengganggu empat anaknya yang sedang memposisikan dirinya masing-masing senyaman mungkin.

Si kucing kecil yang seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam tanpa cela tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Dia memperhatikan keluarganya tersebut. Sang ibu memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan abu-abu bergaris, warna rambut yang indah dan cantik. Saudara-saudaranya yang lain juga memiliki warna yang sama dengan ibunya—hanya berbeda corak maupun bentuk.

Lalu, kenapa hanya dia sendiri yang berwarna hitam kelam?

Kenapa dia berbeda?

"_Hei, ayo sini. Jangan diam saja, bergabunglah dengan saudara-saudaramu,_" panggil ibunya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Akhirnya setelah berbagai macam pertimbangan, dia pun menurut dan melangkah goyah mendekati salah satu puting susu ibunya yang belum tersentuh. Sekarang... kelima anak kucing yang baru berumur kurang lebih seminggu tersebut meminum susu ibunya dengan rapi dan terlihat damai.

Wajah mereka begitu polos. Wajah yang masih belum mengetahui betapa kejamnya dunia di luar sana. Kucing betina dewasa itu hanya tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya... sebelum dia sendiri jatuh tertidur. Mulai besok dia akan menunjukkan dunia ini pada anak-anaknya secara perlahan.

Berbagai macam ajaran yang berharga untuk bertahan hidup diajarkan pada sang induk pada kelima anaknya. Dari pertumbuhan mereka, sekarang ketahuan bahwa si kucing kecil hitam itu adalah anak yang paling bungsu. Dia terlihat paling kecil dan selalu tertinggal dari keempat saudaranya yang lain. Walau begitu, sang ibu tidak pernah mengucilkannya, dia menuntun anak bungsunya itu untuk selalu berhati-hati menghadapi berbagai macam rintangan di depan matanya.

Sekiranya sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak kelahiran anak-anak kucing kecil tersebut. Mereka sudah mengelilingi kota kecil ini walau belum sepenuhnya. Setiap malam, mereka akan kembali ke tempat yang sama setelah berpetualang mempelajari kehidupan sebagai kucing liar. Yaitu... kardus berukuran sedang di bawah tiang listrik yang sudah tidak terawat lagi. Setidaknya kardus itu cukup menjadi tempat mereka untuk tidur bersama.

Seperti biasa, anaknya paling bungsu yang tubuhnya berwarna hitam sepenuhnya itu adalah anaknya yang paling pertama dimasukkan ke dalam kardus. Kotak berwarna coklat tersebut sisi-sisinya cukup tinggi hingga sang induk kucing tersebut harus berdiri dengan dua kaki bawah dan dua kaki atasnya berpegangan pada penutup kardus. Dia memasukkan anak-anaknya dengan menggigit tengkuk mereka lalu meletakkan mereka dengan lembut ke atas dasar kardus. Tanpa bantuan ibunya, anak-anak itu tidak akan dapat masuk atau keluar dari kardus.

Anak terakhir sudah dimasukkan. Si kucing kecil hitam dan keempat saudaranya tersebut menunggu ibu mereka untuk masuk ke dalam kardus... lama, lama sekali. Kenapa ibu mereka tidak segera masuk? Malam sudah semakin dingin. Apa yang ibu mereka lakukan di luar sana? Keempat anak kucing itu tidak dapat melihat dari dalam kardus.

_**CKIIIIT!—BRAAAAAAK!**_

Suara benturan keras membuat kelima anak kucing kecil itu tersentak kaget. Secara reflek, mereka berkumpul untuk mencari rasa aman. Sang kakak tertua berdiri tegak dan terus melihat ke atas kardus dengan waspada. Dia mengingat perkataan ibunya untuk tetap melindungi adik-adiknya. Dibukanya mulutnya, mencoba mengancam dengan deretan gigi taringnya yang sebenarnya masih sangat kecil. Dari sini, mereka hanya dapat mendengar suara-suara yang terdengar panik. Suara manusia lebih tepatnya.

"Sial! Kenapa kucing ini lompat begitu saja di tengah jalan malam-malam begini, sih!?"

"Tadi aku melihat ada tikus baru masuk ke dalam got di sebelah sana, pasti kucing ini bermaksud menangkap tikus itu tapi malah tertabrak oleh kita."

"Cih! Dasar kucing bodoh! Sudah, ambil saja mayatnya dan buang ke got di sebelah sana!"

"Hah!? Kenapa tidak kita kubur saja? Kau tahu, ada mitos kalau kita tidak mengubur kucing yang mati karena kesalahan kita, kita akan terkena sial."

"Bah! Persetan dengan takhayul seperti itu! Lagipula memangnya kau mau menggali tanah malam-malam begini cuma demi kucing kotor itu?"

"Ti-Tidak juga sih..."

"Ya sudah! Minggir, biar aku yang buang!"

Begitu kurang lebih suara teriakan manusia-manusia itu yang tentu saja tidak dapat dimengerti kelima anak kucing kecil yang masih bergetar karena ketakutan. Kini mereka berkumpul di ujung kardus. Rasa takut, dingin, dan kantuk tercampur menjadi satu. Kedua mata mereka mulai terpejam perlahan tapi pasti, tidak dapat menahan lagi rasa kantuk yang menyerang mereka. Di hari-hari sebelumnya, ibu mereka akan melingkari mereka dengan tubuh besarnya, memberi kehangatan yang luar biasa.

Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Kelima anak kucing kecil itu hanya bisa diam dan menunggu. Dunia yang mereka tahu selalu terlihat indah dan luar biasa ini... mulai menunjukkan sisi kejamnya perlahan tapi pasti.

Kedua mata mereka pada akhirnya terpejam sepenuhnya... bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara seperti sesuatu yang baru saja dibuang ke dalam got di seberang mereka.

Dan sejak itu pula... mereka tidak pernah lagi melihat ibu mereka.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tanpa bisa keluar dari kardus, kelima anak kucing itu tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanya mengeong. Tapi, suara mereka sangat kecil hingga hanya sedikit yang bisa mendengarnya. Manusia-manusia yang melewati mereka pun hanya melirik mereka sekilas tanpa menghentikan langkah dan mengabaikan mereka begitu saja. Tidak tahukah para manusia itu seberapa besar penderitaan yang telah mereka lalui? Atau sudah berapa lama mereka tidak makan ataupun minum?

Dibiarkan lebih lama dari ini, kelima anak kucing malang itu akan mati.

Tubuh mereka pun mulai lemas. Suara mereka serak, tidak bisa lagi berteriak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ingin mencoba melompat keluar, namun percuma, tenaga mereka sudah terkuras habis. Kemana sebenarnya ibu mereka? Kenapa dia meninggalkan mereka? Bagaimana dengan janjinya yang akan selalu melindungi dan merawat mereka? Apa mereka benar-benar tidak boleh merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup sebagai kucing dewasa?

Kejam.

Kejam.

Ke—

"Hei, lihat lihat!" Cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kardus terasa jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya ketika seorang anak manusia membuka penutupnya. Kelima anak kucing itu mendongak ke atas melihat anak manusia berambut hitam yang kedua matanya berbinar melihat mereka. "Waaaah, lucu sekali! Teman-teman! Cepat ke sini!" teriaknya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Anak-anak manusia yang lain berdatangan. Sama seperti anak manusia pertama, mereka juga ikut memuji kelima anak kucing di dalam kardus tersebut. Anak-anak yang kurang lebih berumur tujuh tahunan itu mengambil kucing-kucing kecil dari dalam kardus tersebut dan menggendongnya dengan gemas. Walau begitu, hanya ada empat anak manusia di sana. Dengan kata lain tersisa satu kucing yang masih berada di dalam kardus. Kucing paling kecil berwarna hitam yang masih di dalam kardus hanya bisa melihat keempat saudaranya digendong para manusia itu. Dia mencoba menunggu gilirannya untuk keluar dari kardus dengan sabar.

"Uuuh, lucu sekali! Aku mau bawa pulang yang ini, ibu dan ayah pasti mau mengizinkanku untuk memelihara kucing!" ucap salah satu dari mereka lalu diikuti yang lain. Di saat mereka tertawa-tawa membayangkan bagaimana nanti saat mereka memelihara kucing, salah satu dari mereka menginterupsi...

"Hei, bagaimana dengan kucing hitam itu?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk sang kucing yang kini langsung berdiri dan menatap mereka penuh harap. Tapi, di luar dugaan... ketiga anak manusia yang lain langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak mau, ah! Yang itu jelek, biarkan saja dia di sana. Toh, nanti juga ada yang akan mengambilnya."

"Iya benar, warnanya tidak menarik. Hitam sekali, menyeramkan. Biar saja nanti dia dirawat ibunya sendiri."

"Ooh begitu, aku sebenarnya mau saja merawat dia sih. Tapi, aku ragu ibuku mau mengizinkan aku memelihara dua kucing."

"Sudah sudah. Eh, awan sudah mendung! Sepertinya akan hujan. Kita pulang saja yuk?"

Kedua bola mata kucing kecil hitam itu membulat kaget saat para manusia tersebut membawa keempat saudaranya yang lain dan pergi begitu saja. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan suara—berusaha berteriak, "_MEONG!_" Tapi mereka tidak kembali. Bahkan meskipun dia sudah berteriak berulang kali hingga mencakar-cakar sisi kardus, "_MEONG! MEONG! MEOOONG!_"

Tidak. Mereka tidak kembali. Mereka meninggalkannya sendirian begitu saja.

Kenapa? Jika mereka memang tidak menyukainya, setidaknya kembalikanlah saudara-saudaranya!

Kenapa? Karena dia berwarna hitam? Karena dia berbeda dari yang lain?

KENAPA?

Waktu itu sang kucing kecil hitam terus berteriak. Tidak peduli jika tidak ada yang mau mendengarnya. Dia akan terus berteriak sampai seseorang mendengar dan menghampirinya. Tidak. Dia tidak mau sendirian. Meskipun dia harus mati, dia tidak mau sendirian. Dia ingin bersama keluarganya. Kembalikan ibunya! Kembalikan saudara-saudaranya! Apa yang telah dia perbuat sampai dunia ini begitu kejam padanya? Apa salahnya?

Kenapa?—dia bertanya lagi di dalam hatinya. Saat itulah air mengalir dari ujung matanya. Dia menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya dan dia tidak tahu itu. Yang dia tahu... dia sedang merasakan sakit yang hebat di dadanya dan tidak bisa dijelaskan begitu saja dengan kata-kata.

_**GLEGAR!—**_Suara petir kini menyaingi teriakannya. Petir yang besar. Bahkan kilatnya terlihat begitu mengerikan dilihat dari sini. Kucing kecil hitam itu tidak bisa lagi mengeong seperti sebelumnya. Dia membisu, terlalu takut hingga tubuhnya bergetar dan kedua telinganya menurun. Air menyentuh kepala kecilnya. Rintikan hujan menyerang tubuhnya... yang awalnya pelan kini mulai deras perlahan tapi pasti.

Menyerah. Kucing hitam kecil itu tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya lalu meringkukkan tubuhnya. Hujan terus menyerang tubuhnya yang semakin lemah. Untuk bernapas saja rasanya luar biasa sulit. Kucing hitam itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dan air di dalam kardus mulai terkumpul, walau begitu dia tidak berniat mencari perlindungan. Biarkan saja hujan menyerangnya sampai dia mati. Toh, dia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi di dunia ini. Lantas untuk apa dia bertahan? Lebih cepat meninggalkan dunia ini lebih baik.

_**PCAK PCAK**_

Suara langkah kaki manusia yang sedang memainkan genangan air di jalan membuat kucing hitam itu membuka sedikit kedua matanya. Namun tak lama, dia kembali memejamkan matanya tersebut. Untuk apa berharap? Semua manusia itu egois dan tidak mempunyai hati. Kalaupun dia boleh berharap, dia pasti akan berharap untuk secepatnya akhiri dunia ini dan bunuh semua manusia yang sudah menyiksanya.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti sebelum terdengar kembali. Anehnya, kali ini justru malah mendekat pada posisi kardus tempatnya berada sekarang. Kucing hitam itu secara reflek mengangkat kedua telinganya. Tidak ada yang aneh... sampai akhirnya dia tidak merasakan lagi air hujan menyerang tubuhnya. Apa? Kenapa? Dalam gerakan pelan, kucing hitam yang malang itu mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam dengan dasar berwarna kuning itu menatap dua mata manusia di atasnya. Warna mata yang tidak biasa untuk manusia pada umumnya. Warna yang indah bagaikan warna _emerald._

Manusia itu tersenyum saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Ternyata dia memayungi kucing hitam yang masih berada di dalam kardus tersebut. Dia sendiri memakai jas hujan dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Gadis itu berjongkok sehingga jarak kepalanya dengan jarak kepala kucing hitam itu tidak begitu jauh. Rambutnya berwarna _soft pink _terlihat begitu lembut saat jatuh ke sisi wajah cantiknya. Sembari tetap memayungi kucing hitam yang sudah sepenuhnya kebasahan itu, dia membuka mulutnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya pelan. Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban kucing hitam di bawahnya, dia tertawa, "Hahaa aku juga, ramalan cuaca hari ini tepat sekali. Untung aku membawa jas hujan dan payung hehe," ucapnya, mengajak bicara kucing berumur tiga bulan yang masih menatapnya heran.

Gadis itu kembali memperhatikannya dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajahnya. "Kau mau ikut denganku, kucing kecil?" Tangannya terulur, menyentuh kepala kucing yang langsung terkaget itu. Oh, inikah rasanya disentuh manusia? "Aku kesepian. Ayah baru saja meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu sementara ibu masih tetap harus bekerja. Kalau ada kau, aku pasti tidak akan merasa bosan atau sedih di rumah."

Tentu meskipun gadis tersebut sudah menjelaskan alasannya, kucing hitam itu tidak akan mengerti. Tapi, instingnya mengatakan sesuatu. Kucing tersebut bangkit dari posisinya. Ekor panjangnya bergerak ke atas dan mengibas pelan. Dia mengeong, seperti menjawab pertanyaan gadis di depannya. Mendengar itu, membuat senyum gadis itu semakin melebar. Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung menggendong kucing hitam itu keluar dari kardus dan memeluknya begitu erat.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lamanya, kucing hitam itu merasa begitu bebas. Padahal dia masih ada di kedua tangan gadis aneh berambut _soft pink _tersebut. Tapi, ada perasaan yang lain. Rasanya... menyenangkan. Kedua mata antara manusia dan kucing itu kembali saling menatap. Mengabaikan bau kucing hitam tersebut, gadis itu mencium bibir kucing hitam yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Itu... ciuman pertama mereka, 'kan?

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, semoga kau juga senang bersamaku! Karena aku pasti akan selalu senang bersamamu!"

Sekarang dia memeluk lagi kucing itu. Pelukan yang menyesakkan, tapi sang kucing hitam tidak menolak. Ada rasa nyaman tersembunyi di dalam pelukan ini. Kucing hitam itu berpikir ulang... mungkin perkiraannya salah, tidak semua manusia di dunia ini brengsek seperti yang ada di pikirannya. Kedua matanya terpejam, merasakan kehangatan yang baru di dalam hidupnya.

Saat dia memejamkan matanya itulah... dia bersumpah.

"Mulai sekarang... namamu Sasu! Aku mencintaimu, Sasu!"

Manusia ini... manusia bernama Haruno Sakura ini... yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sasu! Aku akan memberimu susu! Kau pasti suka!"

Karena itu... suatu hari nanti, biar dia yang akan menyelamatkan nyawa gadis ini.

Apapun yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warnings : AU, OOC (Sasu-cat)_

_Genres : Fantasy/Angst/Romance/Supernatural_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FRIST**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~ KAPITEL VIER ~_

_Ich liebe dich bereits seit einer langen Zeit_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke! Bangun! Hei! Bangun, bodoh!"

Teriakan Sakura yang mendengung di telinganya membuat Sasuke membuka tutup kelopak matanya berkali-kali. Walau begitu, bukannya bangun, dia justru semakin meringkukkan tubuhnya dan meremas bantal kesayangannya yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Dia kembali tidur lelap—terdengar dari suara dengkurannya. Hal ini sukses membuat empat sudut siku-siku Sakura mengeras. Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _itu menginjak pinggang Sasuke yang sedang tidur dalam posisi miring.

"Bangun... atau kuhancurkan pinggangmu sekarang juga," begitu ancamnya, diiringi dengan suara tulang jari-jari yang dilemaskan. Sasuke menggumam tak jelas. Bukan karena mendengar ancaman Sakura, tapi karena ada sesuatu yang asing di atas tubuhnya—kaki Sakura di atas pinggangnya—membuatnya tidak dapat lagi memejamkan kedua matanya dengan nyaman. Anggap saja sebagai salah satu insting kucing.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dengan malas. Kedua matanya masih setengah terpejam ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura berdiri di belakangnya. "Ada apa... Sakura?" tanyanya dengan suara mengantuk. Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban mantan majikannya tersebut, Sasuke kembali tidur menyamping—membelakangi posisi Sakura. "Aku masih ingin tidur..." rajuknya.

Sakura mendelik tak suka. "Kau ini... sadar umur sedikit dong," gerutunya kesal. Melihat punggung Sasuke naik turun dengan pelan seperti kembali tertidur membuat Sakura menghela napasnya. Gadis itu menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga dia berjongkok di belakang tubuh Sasuke yang berbaring. Tangannya meraih bahu bidang Sasuke dan menggoyangnya pelan. "Ayo bangun! Kau mau kutinggal sendirian di rumah?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

Mendengar itu membuat telinga manusia Sasuke sedikit bergerak—seperti merespon perkataan Sakura, namun entah gadis itu menyadarinya atau tidak. Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, Sakura sedikit kaget ketika kini mereka saling berhadapan. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut buru-buru menetralkan kedua pipinya yang sempat memerah melihat tatapan intens Sasuke padanya. _Well, _mungkin lebih tepatnya tatapan intens Sasuke itu bisa disebut sebagai tatapan ngambek. Seperti tatapan anak kecil yang tidak suka melihat orang tuanya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya singkat—penuh dengan nada tidak terima. Tentu saja tadinya Sakura akan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan jawaban kasar seperti biasa tapi... begitu melihat tatapan Sasuke yang entah kenapa oh-sangat-imut-dan-menggemaskan membuat Sakura memegang kepalanya. Mulai frustasi lagi menghadapi laki-laki aneh ini.

Wahai _Kami-sama, _tolong jangan katakan bahwa laki-laki tampan berambut _raven, _bermata _onyx, _dan memiliki tinggi seratus tujuh puluh lima _centimeter _di depannya ini masih berumur kurang dari sepuluh tahun.

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk bersila tepat di depan Sakura yang kini duduk bersimpuh. "_Ne? _Sakuraaaaaaa!" panggilnya lagi.

Gadis tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya dan mendengus. "Aku mau ke _dream land _bersama teman dan kekasih temanku, kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Sakura berusaha tenang. Setidaknya dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keanehan pemuda di depannya ini. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya—tanda dia tidak mengerti. Sakura akhirnya melanjutkan, "Itu taman bermain yang baru dibuat sekitar dua bulan lalu."

"Taman bermain?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"_Forehead! _Kau telat tiga puluh menit!" Sakura langsung menutup kedua telinganya begitu suara Yamanaka Ino menggelegar di sekelilingnya. Semua orang—_minus _kekasih gadis berambut pirang tersebut—menolehkan kepala mereka ke arahnya sekilas sebelum melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kaku. Sedikit merasa bersalah melihat tatapan sangar bercampur kesal milik sahabatnya di depannya. Sementara di samping gadis itu, Sai hanya menatap Sakura datar. Tapi memang seperti itu ekspresi yang selalu dipasangnya. Sakura berani taruhan, kurang lebih pikiran laki-laki itu sama dengan kekasihnya. Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan berdehem.

"_Gomen ne, _ada sedikit masalah sebelum aku berangkat—" Jika boleh Sakura berkata jujur, dia akan berkata bahwa masalah itu adalah bagaimana susahnya memaksa laki-laki aneh tak tahu diri yang numpang di rumahnya untuk mandi. Tapi, pada akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah... "—ayam-ayam tetangga lepas dari kandang dan masuk ke dalam rumahku, jadi aku membantu tetanggaku untuk mengembalikan ayam-ayam merepotkan itu kembali ke kandang."

Ino memasang tampang tidak percaya sementara Sakura kembali tertawa kikuk sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Haah, ya sudahlah. Yang penting Sakura sudah berada di depannya sekarang. Ino melirik ke belakang Sakura dan sekitarnya. "Lalu? Mana saudara sepupumu itu? Dia jadi datang, 'kan?" tanyanya seraya terus mencari orang yang belum pernah dia temui.

Sakura juga ikut menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari bersama Ino. Setelah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang memasang tatapan marah, Sakura langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sasuke entah kenapa menggertakkan giginya dan memelototi seekor anjing _Puddle _di depannya. Anjing itu sendiri membalas tatapan marah Sasuke dengan menggonggong kencang. Dari sini Sakura seperti melihat Sasuke sedang siap bertengkar dengan seekor anjing. Terlihat dari dua tangan Sasuke yang sudah mengepal erat dan anjing _Puddle _tersebut berusaha melepas diri dari ikatan lehernya, hendak menyerang Sasuke.

Ukh, apa lagi sekarang?

Setelah menaksir kucing betina, sekarang dia akan adu otot dengan anjing?

Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut mengusap wajahnya, merasa depresi mendadak. Kalau bisa, Sakura tidak ingin memanggil Sasuke sekarang. Tidak lucu kalau nanti dia dipermalukan dengan sikap Sasuke yang 'luar biasa' tersebut. Tapi, ucapkan terima kasih pada Ino yang terus menekannya agar segera memperkenalkan 'saudara sepupu'nya. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum membukanya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!" Mendengar nama manusianya dipanggil, Sasuke segera menoleh dan melihat Sakura yang memberi isyarat padanya untuk segera menghampiri gadis tersebut. Sasuke langsung berwajah ceria dan berlari ke arah Sakura—walau dia menyempatkan diri selama perjalanannya itu untuk memasang _death glare _terakhir pada anjing di belakangnya.

Belum sempat berkata apa-apa, Sakura sudah langsung menarik kemeja biru yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut dan memaksanya berdiri di depan Ino yang tercengang kaget. "Ini saudara sepupuku, namanya Sasuke." Perkenalan yang singkat. Tidak tahu harus apa, akhirnya yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanya mengangguk sekilas di depan Ino yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata berbinar.

"Ta-Tampan sekali..." Sakura memasang wajah ngeri melihat Ino yang mendadak antusias dengan laki-laki di hadapannya. Belum lagi ketika sahabatnya yang berisik itu mendadak mencengkram bahu Sasuke. "Sakuraaa! Aku tidak pernah tahu kau mempunyai saudara sepupu semanis ini! Kyaaa lihat lihat! Wajahnya sekilas mirip kau, Sai! Aaah, kau benar-benar tampan!" begitu ucap Ino berulang-ulang.

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Bingung harus berkata apa melihat manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan itu terlihat mengaguminya dan sesekali memegangi wajahnya sembari tertawa aneh. Hanya sekilas, tapi dia sempat menangkap perubahan wajah laki-laki di samping Ino menatapnya sedikit kesal, tapi setelah itu dia langsung menyembunyikannya dengan cepat. Sakura di samping Sasuke juga hanya memegang kepalanya dan menggeleng-geleng pelan—seakan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Ino setiap bertemu dengan pemuda tampan seperti ini.

"Yap! Sudah cukup basa-basinya! Sasuke, aku Ino. Dan ini kekasihku, Sai! Salam kenal!" Sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya mengangguk patuh. Ino menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya sembari mengamit lengan Sai seperti biasa. "Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita masuk! Wahana-wahana mengasyikkan itu sudah menunggu kita!" ajak Ino dengan semangat dan berlari dengan Sai lebih dulu meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke di belakang mereka.

Sakura mendengus. "Dasar. Mengundangku untuk menutupi kekurangan orang saja," gerutu Sakura sarkastik. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu berjalan tenang. "Sasuke, ayo kita masuk," ajaknya tanpa perlu menghentikan langkahnya menuju gerbang _dream land_.

Tentu saja sebenarnya Sasuke masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura atau Ino dengan taman bermain ini. Laki-laki berambut _raven _itu hanya menuruti apa yang Sakura katakan padanya dan mengikuti kemana pun gadis kesayangannya tersebut pergi. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan sebelumnya, Sai dan Ino memisahkan diri dari mereka. Walau begitu, di mata Sasuke, Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat ambil pusing. Justru dia terlihat lebih santai dari biasanya tanpa keberadaan mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura menaiki banyak wahana, namun sebagian besar adalah wahana yang memacu jantung karena Sakura menyukainya. Sasuke sedikit heran mengapa mereka harus ke permainan-permainan tersebut jika Sakura akan berkali-kali berteriak dan terlihat ketakutan bukan main setelah menaikinya. Contoh mudah saja, saat mereka menaiki kereta yang masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Sakura terlihat bersemangat pada awalnya, tapi begitu masuk, Sasuke tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali Sakura menarik kemejanya hingga sekarang bajunya terlihat kusut dan mungkin hampir sobek di beberapa bagian.

Di sisi lain, ada juga permainan yang membuat Sakura kewalahan karena harus menjaga Sasuke. Ada wahana yang membuat mereka naik kereta yang berjalan ke atas lalu saat turun, kereta itu akan melewati kolam sehingga bisa dipastikan air akan bermuncratan saat mereka lewat. Sakura bersyukur sekali pengaman di kereta tersebut sangat kuat sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa kemana-mana dan hanya bisa berteriak ngeri. Tidak lucu kalau tiba-tiba Sasuke lompat dari kereta itu, 'kan? Sakura masih ingin memasang wajahnya di depan publik.

Dan... masih banyak lagi wahana lainnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita naik—"

"Sa-Sakura, sudah cukup..." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya begitu mendengar suara Sasuke di belakangnya. Laki-laki bermata _onyx _tersebut terlihat gemetar sembari memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri yang terkena sedikit cipratan air karena beberapa kali mereka menaiki wahana yang berhubungan dengan musuh bebuyutannya tersebut. Sakura mendengus kesal melihat tingkah lembek Sasuke, namun kata-katanya kemudian terpotong ketika Sasuke kembali berkata, "...ku-kumohon."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan dua tatapan yang... tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata, namun perasaanya langsung tercubit melihat tatapan tersebut. Sakura terlihat berpikir sesaat kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Apa boleh buat... tapi kita masih harus menunggu Sai dan Ino, mereka sedang menaiki biang lala." Sakura menoleh, melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam dari kejauhan. Gadis itu mengerti maksud Sai dan Ino yang menaiki biang lala pada saat seperti ini.

Aah, dia mulai merasa iri dengan sepasang kekasih yang sedang mesra-mesranya seperti mereka dan dapat menikmati wahana paling romantis saat matahari terbenam.

Karena melamun, Sakura sampai tak sadar dengan Sasuke yang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura sekilas sebelum kembali menoleh ke kanan kiri sampai kedua bola matanya tertuju pada sesuatu. Wahana yang paling besar dari wahana lainnya. "Sakura, Sakura! Apa itu?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk wahana besar berbentuk lingkaran raksasa tersebut.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. "Oh, biang lala. Kenapa?"

"Wahana itu tidak berhubungan dengan air, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku mau menaiki itu!" Sakura merinding melihat tatapan polos Sasuke beserta senyum lebarnya. "Sepertinya menyenangkan, ayo Sakura!" Tanpa sempat Sakura mencegahnya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berlari mendahuluinya. Membuat Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain untuk mengikutinya.

"Dasar bodoh, sudah pasti ra—" Sialnya, Sakura tidak bisa lagi memberi alasan pada Sasuke agar mereka berdua tidak menaiki wahana raksasa tersebut. Entah bagaimana Sasuke sudah siap memasuki salah satu tempat yang tersedia. Khawatir kalau Sasuke pergi sendiri akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan—mengingat bagaimana kelakukannya selama ini—Sakura langsung berlari cepat mengejar Sasuke sebelum pintu tempatnya tertutup. "—hei tunggu!"

Sakura terengah dan langsung duduk karena biang lala tersebut mulai berputar. Sasuke terlihat antusias memperhatikan pemandangan di luar melalui jendela kecil di samping tempat duduknya. Sakura memegang dadanya dan mengatur napasnya yang memburu sembari memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat begitu lugu. Huff, entah kenapa dia selalu tidak bisa marah jika Sasuke sudah memasang ekspresi seperti anak kecil tak berdosa begitu.

Anak tunggal Haruno Mebuki tersebut menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _Sakura memperhatikan senyum Sasuke dari jauh. Rambut Sakura bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan gadis berumur tujuh belas itu. Di luar kendalinya, bibir ranumnya terbuka. "Hei Sasuke—"

"—apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan Sakura menghilangkan senyum Sasuke. Laki-laki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela kecil yang membuatnya dapat melihat pemandangan yang terlihat semakin mengecil karena tempat mereka mulai sampai di sisi kiri biang lala. Sasuke menoleh melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan serius. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

"Pernah." Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk terkejut, Sasuke langsung membuang mukanya. Kembali memperhatikan pemandangan di luar. "Sudah sangat lama sekali."

"Tapi—"

"Sejak itu kita selalu bersama." Sasuke menggerakkan ujung jari telunjuknya, seperti menulis sesuatu di atas jendela kaca plastik di hadapannya. "Waktu itu sangat menyenangkan... sayang sekali semuanya terasa begitu cepat." Dan tawa perih Sasuke terdengar.

Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Apa maksudnya? Waktu itu? Kapan? "_Ne, _Sakura..." Panggilan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang menunjuk ke arah tempat di belakang mereka. "...itu Sai dan Ino, 'kan? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanyanya bingung.

Gadis dengan dua iris hijau _emerald _miliknya itu langsung memutar tubuhnya dan melihat dari jendela kaca plastik di belakangnya. Lagi-lagi kedua bola matanya membulat melihat sahabatnya dan kekasih sahabatnya sedang berciuman bibir. _Well, _sebagai sepasang kekasih dan berada di tempat seromantis ini, wajar saja mereka melakukan itu. Sakura langsung membuang wajahnya dan cepat-cepat duduk rapi seperti di awal.

"Me-Mereka..." Kedua pupil Sakura bergerak tak tenang. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan. "...sedang berciuman."

"Oh, kenapa mereka berciuman?" Sasuke masih menatap kedua insan di seberang mereka dengan penasaran. "Mereka sedang tidak membagi makanan lewat mulut, 'kan?" tanya laki-laki polos itu lagi.

"Tentu tidak, bodoh!" bentak Sakura langsung. Dia memegang dahinya frustasi. "Itu cara manusia—ng, bagaimana ya—semacam mereka sedang membuktikan kasih sayang mereka." Gadis bernama bunga itu terlihat bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

Namun, pada akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk saja. Beda dari Sakura yang terlihat gelisah dengan wajah memerah, Sasuke tetap memasang ekspresi biasa dan kedua matanya tidak lepas dari pemandangan Sai dan Ino yang kini sudah berciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya. Laki-laki itu menatap mereka penasaran kemudian melirik Sakura. Terus seperti itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia pindah duduk ke samping Sakura yang langsung reflek menggeser posisinya.

"A-Apa sih?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal karena perpindahan Sasuke yang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat sembari menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau bilang Sai dan Ino sedang membuktikan kasih sayang mereka..." Memegang ujung dagunya, Sasuke memberi jeda. "...berarti apa aku harus berciuman denganmu juga untuk membuktikan kasih sayangku padamu?"

Hening.

"HAH!?" Sakura langsung menggeser tubuhnya dengan kekuatan penuh sampai tanpa sadar dia telah menabrak ujung. Wajahnya memerah dan memucat di saat yang bersamaan melihat ekspresi penasaran Sasuke. Baiklah, setelah kemarin diajak kawin, sekarang diajak berciuman. Memang tingkatnya lebih rendah dari yang kemarin, tapi tetap saja... "Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-MESUM!" teriak Sakura histeris.

"Lho, kenapa Sakura? Aku sudah bilang aku menyayangimu, 'kan? Kalau aku tidak membuktikannya, apa kau masih akan mempercayaiku?" tanya Sasuke kecewa.

"Pe-Percaya! A-Aku percaya kau menyayangiku, jadi kau tidak perlu menciumku!" jawab Sakura kalut.

"Sungguh?"

"Su-Sungguh..." Jawaban Sakura berubah tak yakin. Warna merah di wajahnya semakin memekat dan degup jantungnya enggan diajak kompromi. Sakura langsung membuang wajahnya cepat. "Po-Pokoknya kita tidak perlu berciuman bibir," tambahnya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Sasuke tidak terlalu merespon kata-kata Sakura padanya. Kedua irisnya yang sewarna dengan batu obsidian tersebut kembali memperhatikan Sai dan Ino. Kini posisi Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berada di puncak biang lala. Dan sesuai tradisi di _dream land _tersebut, setiap satu gerbong mencapai puncak, maka biang lala itu akan berhenti sesaat sekitar dua menit. Namun tradisi ini hanya berlaku saat matahari mulai terbenam.

Perhatian Sasuke rupanya membawa hasil. Sai terlihat memegang dagu Ino dan menuntun gadis dengan iris _aquamarine _itu untuk kembali menerima bibirnya. Sasuke terlihat menelan ludah sebelum menoleh lagi ke arah Sakura yang menghadap depan. Tangan kanannya terjulur menggapai dagu kecil Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak kaget tapi tidak melawan saat Sasuke menuntunnya agar dia menghadap ke arah pemuda berambut biru dongker tersebut. Melihat tatapan Sakura padanya entah kenapa membuat wajah Sasuke ikut memerah. Laki-laki itu langsung memegang dada bidangnya.

Perasaan apa ini?

Apa jantung manusia memang sudah terbiasa berdetak kencang mendadak seperti ini?

Sakura meremas rok pendek yang dikenakannya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak? Perkataan Sasuke tentang bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya memang sangat menganggunya, tapi perasaan di dadanya sekarang seratus kali jauh lebih mengganggu. Dia ingin menghindar namun di saat yang bersamaan dia juga tidak mau menghindar. Saat Sasuke menarik dagunya, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menutup kedua matanya karena takut.

"_Pernah."_

"_Kita pernah bertemu, Sakura."_

Kata-kata Sasuke kembali terngiang di benaknya. Sama seperti Sakura, Sasuke juga memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Aneh. Padahal dulu dia sudah sangat terbiasa berciuman dengan Sakura—saat dia masih menjadi kucing. Lalu kenapa sekarang rasanya menakutkan begini? Tidak, dibanding ketakutan, lebih tepat kalau dia merasa tegang. Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana saat dulu dia berciuman dengan Sakura. Bibirnya lembut, tipis, dan sangat kenyal.

Dan itu tidak berubah meskipun sekarang bibirnya telah berubah menjadi bibir manusia.

Sasuke reflek membuka kedua matanya ketika bibirnya dan bibir Sakura bersentuhan. Walau sama, ada yang beda. Jauh lebih lembut dan... untuk beberapa alasan entah kenapa bibir Sakura jadi terasa begitu menggoda. Sasuke membuka mulutnya, mengemut bibir Sakura mengikuti instingnya. Geli namun membuat ketagihan. Sasuke merasa enggan untuk melepaskan bibir majikannya meskipun hanya sekilas. Semua rasa bercampur aduk di dalam kepalanya sekarang.

Sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya dengan agresif, Sakura mengerang tanpa sadar. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Sasuke yang terus mendekat. Ciuman Sasuke begitu agresif, posesif, dan liar. Semuanya memabukkan. Bayangan Sasuke bagaikan anak kecil yang sangat polos terhapus begitu saja di benak Sakura hanya karena ciuman—mungkin—pertama mereka ini. Sasuke terus memagut bibirnya dengan rakus, Sakura bisa membayangkan bibirnya akan merah setelah ini.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura."

Itu kata-katanya.

Kata-kata yang selalu ingin Sasuke ucapkan kepada Sakura. Kata-kata yang tidak mungkin diucapkannya saat dia masih menjadi seekor kucing. Langsung meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Dan lagi-lagi saat Sasuke mengatakan itu... entah bagaimana Sakura melihat mata seekor kucing yang menatapnya penuh keingintahuan. Tatapan polos seekor kucing hitam terlihat samar-samar saat dia sedang menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya heran. Dengan suara lirih sembari menahan sakit di kepalanya, gadis itu berbisik hingga Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya. Tanpa sebab yang jelas, kedua mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Siapa... kau?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Malam sudah tiba ketika Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, dan Ino telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap khawatir Sakura yang berada di gendongan Sasuke. Ino dan Sai tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, karena begitu mereka semua turun dari biang lala, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah menggendong Sakura yang terlihat pingsan setelah menahan sakit. Dari rintihan dan gerakan tangannya, sepertinya dia menahan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

"Sasuke, jaga Sakura baik-baik ya." Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara bahunya terus dielus Sai dengan lembut. "Kuharap dia tidak apa-apa... seharusnya jika dia memang sedang sakit, lebih baik dia tolak saja ajakanku ke _dream land..._" keluh Ino.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, Sakura kuat kok. Aku yakin dia hanya kelelahan saja," ucap Sasuke penuh keyakinan. "Aku masuk dulu ya, sampai jumpa Ino. Sampai jumpa, Sai."

"Hn, selamat malam." Sai merespon singkat lalu berjalan pergi bersama Ino.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu, dia menuju kamar Sakura di lantai dua. Diletakkannya tubuh Sakura perlahan di atas kasur. Sasuke menutup tubuh Sakura yang terkulai lemas dengan selimut yang tersedia. Dia melakukan itu tentu saja karena selalu memperhatikan ibu Sakura yang setiap tengah malam membetulkan selimut anaknya. Dan sama seperti Mebuki, Sasuke tidak langsung meninggalkan Sakura. Dia duduk dulu sebentar di tepi kasur Sakura, menunggu sampai gadis itu benar-benar terlihat tidur dengan tenang.

_**DEG!**_

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit! Sasuke membuka mulutnya, kedua bola matanya membulat kaget, tangan kanannya meremas kemeja biru peninggalan ayah Sakura yang dipinjamkan padanya yang menutupi dadanya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba terasa sakit? Padahal tidak ada angin ataupun hujan, lalu kenapa? Tubuh Sasuke begitu kaku, tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Sasuke jatuh begitu saja dari tepi kasur Sakura hingga tubuhnya menghantai lantai di bawahnya.

"Ukh... akh..." Laki-laki itu tidak bisa berbicara ataupun bergerak. Suaranya menghilang entah kemana. Ada apa? Bukankah baru saja tadi dia dapat berbicara dengan _normal_ layaknya manusia pada umumnya? Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang lehernya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Semua penyiksaan ini terjadi selama kurang lebih lima menit.

Untunglah setelah lima menit berlalu, tubuh Sasuke kembali bisa dikendalikan seperti di awal. Pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut mengatur napasnya yang memburu dan keringat dingin mengalir di samping wajahnya. Sebenarnya... apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya? Oh, mungkin dia juga butuh istirahat. Sembari memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di atas lantai kamar Sakura. Dan kedua matanya membulat.

"**Kau sudah sadar?"**

Bayangan seseorang entah siapa sedang menyeringai terlintas di kepalanya. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke bergetar ketakutan. Melainkan pemandangan di hadapannya. Oh, lihat...

...jempol kakinya sudah mulai terkikis. Seperti abu pasir yang diterbangkan angin.

"**Waktumu sudah habis, Sasuke."**

Memang gerakannya sangat lambat. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti. Diperkirakan jika kecepatan pengikisannya tidak berubah...

...bukan tidak mungkin laki-laki itu akan menjadi kucing lalu menghilang keesokan harinya.

"**Ah, ataukah aku harus memanggilmu... Sasu?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Strongly I held you.**_

_**Who broke down into tears, and I said,**_

"_**I'll never leave you alone."**_

_**Ah, God...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**...I'm cruel...**_

_- Kagamine Len (A Love Story of a Certain Bakeneko)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Fortgesetzt Werden**_

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kapitel Vier :**__ Chapter Four_

_**Ich liebe dich bereits seit einer langen Zeit : **__I already love you since a long time ago_

* * *

_**B**__**esonderer Dank für**__** :**_

_**Kimmberly, **__Mari Chappy Chan, __**desypramitha2, **__Akasuna Sakurai, __**srzkun, **__ahalya, __**peargirl, **__Hikari 'HongRhii, __**cheryxsasuke, **__yumi, __**Hikari Matsushita, **__Uchiha Shesura-chan, __**springblossom, **__Ran-Chan UchiHaruno Eternal BeSome's, __**Neko Darkblue, **__Natsumo Kagerou, __**Mikaela Williams, **__Guest (4x), __**hanazono yuri, **__BlueSnowPinkIce, __**Citra-Chan Tomatoes Girl, **__Yukio Valerie, __**Itsuka No Haru, **__Lhylia Kiryu, __**AzuraCantlye, **__me, __**Vi-chan, **__Rannada Youichi (3x), __**Kiki RyuEunTeuk, **__Cheinn PinkTom, __**Liby Qyu, **__Saitou Nana'o, __**Nanairo Zoacha, **__kanon rizumu, __**Aoi Lia Uchiha, **__iya baka-san, __**Cherry, **__Shizuka Fuyuki chan, __**Tsurugi de Lelouch, **__hamster-pink, __**makkichaan, **__Azuka-nyan, __**Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, **__Yukha, __**Izawa Varinha, **__Himawari no AzukaYuri, __**Azizah, **__Hibino Miracle of Kurama, __**qisyu, **__MoedAkmal, __**Nohara Rin, **__CHLAMEISNA, __**SugarlessGum99, **__Yukimura Hana – Iwahashi Hani, __**Uchiha Aimi, **__uchihyuna, __**lily-chan, **__syahAruna, __**Momo kuro, **__Ocean Rays, __**aiyume, **__Uchiha Yui-chan, __**Kanami Gakura (2x), **__Sunt Q_

... *lirik 5.900-an words* Ahahahahaa anggap aja bonus di bulan Ramadhan, makanya banyak #winkwink #apakamu Maaf ya telat update, seperti biasa semoga kerasa _feel-_nya ya hehe. Kurang lebihnya saya minta maaf karena saya males ngecek ulang :B #digebukin

Jangan lupa, _chapter _5 adalah _**FINAL CHAPTER**_. Jadi, jangan sampai terlewatkan yaaa wkwkwk walau saya nggak tahu juga sih kapan pastinya bakal keluar _chapter _terakhir itu wkwkwk #dordor

_Yosh! Mind to review, please? _:D


End file.
